Mindy's Q & A with Wicked!
by 3Mindy3
Summary: Just another Q & A! Come ask your favorite characters from Wicked questions or give them dares!
1. Meet the Characters!

**What? You're telling me that there are already thousands of Q & A with Wicked's out there? *shrugs* This looked really fun and I needed to cure my writers block in some form or another!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Wicked" or "The Phantom of the Opera"**

**

* * *

**

A young girl named Dorothy Gale (you may have heard of her, I don't know your life) walked into a large room with eight comfortable looking red armchairs arranged into a semi-circle. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she said in an annoyingly innocent way.

"Oh my gosh, that line is _so_ overused," came a female voice from above. The little girl looked up stupidly to the ceiling.

"Who are you?" she shrieked.

"You'll find out soon enough, take a seat," the voice ordered her. She nodded fearfully and went to sit in the nearest arm chair. As soon as she was about to sit on the chair it vanished and she fell to the floor. She crossed her arms in frustration and looked to the ceiling.

"Why did that happen?" she pouted. The voice laughed.

"Now that's very odd isn't it?"

The dog in the corner barked and suddenly a pillow popped up next to Dorothy with the word "Dodo" stitched on it. The dog happily scampered up to it and curled up on the pillow.

"Heeeeey! My dog's name is _Toto_ not _Dodo_!" she complained.

"I'm pretty sure it's Dodo," the voice replied.

"Toto."

"Dodo."

"Toto."

"Dodo."

"To-" the young girl's annoying voice was muffled when a piece of dark green duct tape appeared over her mouth.

"This is my world and I'll call the dog whatever I want! Understand?" the voice warned her. She nodded reluctantly and crossed her arms, feeling ridiculous. Just then the door opened and two more people walked in; the Scarecrow and the Tin Man.

Dorothy stood up instantly and tore the duct tape off her mouth.

"Ow!" she complained, before running up to the familiar faces.

"Tinny! Crow-Crow!" she squealed happily. "Thank goodness you're here; I don't know where I am! I bet that nasty Wicked Witch is somehow behind this, maybe the water didn't actually kill her!" she said worriedly.

"Dorothy!" the Tin Man greeted her warmly. "Calm down, the witch is dead, let's take a seat," he suggested, gesturing to the chairs. She crossed her arms.

"I _tried_ but when I sat down it disappeared!"

"Well that's very odd," the Tin Man said. He walked over to a chair and sat down, it had not disappeared.

"You see? Whatever is wrong they must have fixed it!" he said. Suddenly the chair vanished from beneath him and he fell to the ground in a loud clang of metal. The voice from above started laughing very loudly.

"Hey what's the big idea?" the Tin Man complained. Dorothy came to sit beside him on the cold floor, shrugging.

"Crow-Crow! Come sit," she insisted, gesturing to the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot. Dorothy obviously didn't like being ignored; she stomped over to him, about to confront him when the door opened again.

Dorothy let out a high-pitched scream and pointed to the green-skinned woman who had just entered the room. The witch gave her an impatient look as she continued to scream for a full minute.

"Are you quite done?" the witch asked when she finally stopped screaming; Dorothy nodded and looked to the Scarecrow. "Aren't you going to do something? Quick! We need to find water!"

The Scarecrow continued to annoy Dorothy and he walked up to the witch and took her hands.

"I missed you Elphaba," he said with a smile. The witch smiled in return.

"Fiyero, we were only apart for five minutes while I parked the broom!" she laughed.

"Well it was _still_ too long," he shrugged, kissing her cheek. Dorothy reacted to this odd exchange by screaming for another full minute. The young couple glared at her until she was finished. Elphaba gave Fiyero a look.

"At least you didn't have to _travel_ with her," he reminisced.

The two of them took hands and walked over to the armchairs. When they took their seats, the arm chairs did not disappear. Dorothy stomped her foot and crossed her arms, looking to the ceiling.

"Really? The Wicked Witch of the _West_ gets a chair!" she complained. Elphaba smiled and waved to Dorothy as she stomped over to take her spot next to a disgruntled looking Tin Man.

"Wait a minute…" the voice from above said slowly. There was a loud sound like someone snapping their fingers and the Scarecrow was instantly turned back to his human form, Elphaba looked thrilled.

"Why didn't I think about that before?" the voice asked herself. Suddenly a loud sound filled the room. _THAT WAS EASY!_

"How I do love my easy button," said the voice.

"Hey! If Fiyero gets to change back, why don't I?" the Tin Man. Dorothy groaned and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so _confused_!"

"Well here is the thing Boq…I don't like you. Mystery solved," the voice answered. "But I know someone who _does_!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nessarose Thropp stood there with her ruby slippers. Dorothy was horrified.

"Who are you and how did you get my slippers?" Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Remember? We met in the story 'Barefoot' by 3Mindy3! I took back what was rightfully mine!"

"Oh yeah…" said Dorothy, looking down at her bare feet.

"Oh stop shamelessly advertising my stories," said the voice.

Nessa walked over to the chairs and there was a moment of anticipation, would the chair vanish for her or not? How much did the controller like Nessa? She carefully sat down and waited for a moment, it did not vanish.

Boq looked up in anger, "Really!"

"What? I like Nessa!" the voice replied defensively. "Okay, we need to fast forward a bit."

Time moved a bit faster and before long an enchanted bubble started floated into the room.

"Look! It's Glinda!" squealed Dorothy. "_She'll_ help me!"

"Yes, it's good to see me is—AHH!" shrieked Glinda as she fell to the ground. She stood up and straightened her tiara. "Well that's odd, my bubble has never _burst_ before! Elphie!" she squealed.

Elphaba and Glinda ran up to each other and hugged each other in a very "For Good-like" way, causing Dorothy to become more frustrated.

"What is this? Confuse Dorothy day?" she complained.

"Actually, my Wicked calendar says it's Saturday," the voice said. Glinda took a seat, and as a surprise to nobody the chair did not disappear.

The door burst open once more and there was a loud clap of thunder. Madame Morrible and The Wizard stood in the doorway.

"_Booooo_!" said the invisible audience that the authoress just now called into existence.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Nessarose all glared at the newcomers. Madame Morrible greeted them with a scowl.

"I don't want to be here any more than you want to be here, I don't need your unkind looks!" she spat.

Dramatic music played as the Wizard and Madame Morrible walked in slow motion to the last remaining arm chairs. When they both sat down in unison, not only did the chairs disappear, but a gigantic chandelier fell down and crushed them.

"YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Madame Morrible, directed at the voice.

"Sorry, wrong fandom," laughed the voice. There was another "snap" sound and the chandelier disappeared, leaving the two of them sitting on the floor.

"Will you please tell me why we're here?" said Morrible angrily.

"Yeah!" screamed Dorothy. All of the characters glared at her and she looked down.

"I'll be quiet now."

"Thank you," replied the voice. "Well…my name is Mindy and I'm pleased to announce that you will all be taking part in just about the-"

"No," said Elphaba.

"No," said Fiyero.

"_NOOOOOO_!" yelled Glinda.

"9999th Q & A with Wicked! I'm Mindy, and I shall be your loverly host! So review this chapter to ask any of the characters any question you want! Send in dares; send in questions, it's all up to you now!"

"Because now it's up to yoooooou!" sang Glinda.

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Elphaba spat.

"Well folks, it should be an interesting show!"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave _lengthy _reviews when asking your questions! Never apologize for length! Also, sorry this chapter was so long...*wink* *appreciates irony***


	2. Episode 1

**Wow...so I would not hold it against any of my reviewers if you just skip down to read the answers to your questions! I was very pleased with the amount of reviews I got! The only thing is it filled up seven pages to answer them all! I even had to condense it by pushing xFroggyFernyCabbagex's questions to the next chapter!**

**Anyway, keep leaving reviews! I'm enjoying this, even though this is super duper long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, Phantom, or the other musical I referenced! See if you can identify it!**

**Also, I copied and pasted a wikipedia article, I don't own that article.**

* * *

"And we're back to Mindy's Q & A with Wicked!" Mindy announced importantly.

This startled the group of people who resided in the room. Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, and Nessa all sat in their comfortable chairs drinking complementary milkshakes while Boq, Madame Morrible, The Wizard, and Dorothy sat on the cold ground playing "Go Fish" with an old pack of cards.

"Well it's about time!" the Wizard complained. "You've kept us here _forever_!"

"Yeah! When are we going to start?" complained Dorothy.

"If you four say _anything_ to annoy me I'll drop another chandelier on you, got it?" Mindy said menacingly. The four dislikeable characters nodded and Boq packed up the cards.

"Now we've got lots of questions for everyone, and this is going to be a really long update already so I might as well get to it! The first set of questions we submitted by **SunRise19**!" Mindy announced happily.

The characters all straightened up, some exchanged nervous glances. Sometimes these Q & A's didn't end well for them.

"Okay…Sunrise has a question for Boq! _Do you have the ability to say, "no?" It is such a simple word really... I mean, come on! If you would've said no you wouldn't have had to live with Nessa..speaking of that, how'd that happen anyway?_"

Boq blinked, rather surprised to receive the first question, and Nessa blushed slightly.

"Well…you see it's kind of funny actually. I thought that being really supportive of Nessa would make Glinda love me!" Boq said with a smile before frowning, realizing how awful that sounded. Nessa glared down at him and Glinda looked like she threw up a little bit in her mouth.

"Well I asked him to come stay with me after we graduated and assist me. He said yes and I thought it was because he _loved_ me," Nessa said, crossing her arms. The invisible audience _awwwed_ and Mindy had a red rose appear beside her. She took it happily and twirled it in between her fingers.

"Next question is for Elphaba_, when you first flew off towards the West, what was the first thing you did when you landed? Also, what was the first thing you did to help your cause?"_

"Well the first thing I did when I landed was…panic a bit to be honest. I set up an area for me to sleep by a nearby Animal village. The next day I went to the village and they gave me food and shelter. The first thing I did was release some Horses that were trapped in a stable," Elphaba explained modestly, the invisible audience applauded her.

"This question is for Fiyero, _did you and Glinda get to make up just like Elphie and Glinda got to?_" Mindy asked. You could cut the tension with a knife. Glinda crossed her arms and frowned.

"No not _exactly_!" she answered for him when he was about to open his mouth to speak.

"Hey! Do you not remember the _'Glinda I'm so sorry!'_ thing as I was being dragged away?" Fiyero protested.

"Oh so you were _sorry_, how honestly _sincere_!" Glinda pouted.

"Hug," Mindy said.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"You heard me! I said hug it out, go on now!" Mindy ordered. The two reluctantly stood up and hugged each other, leaving Elphaba feeling quite awkward.

"There, everybody is friends again! Next question…Nessa! _If you could do it all over again, and say someone else other than Boq was interested in you would you have given that other guy a chance? I mean, no one else looked at you as girlfriend material accept for Boq who was faking it? I'm just saying if someone did..would you give him a chance?_"

Nessa bit her lip. "I really did love Boq…but I guess he didn't love _me_. I thought he did…I was just happy someone _noticed _me. If I could find someone who actually cared for me I would do it all over again in a heart beat," she said quietly. The crowed awwwwed again.

"You aren't honestly _buying_ this are you!" Boq shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Mindy said, suddenly the chandelier creaked a bit above the four characters and the other three gestured for him to shut it.

"Well that's all from Sunrise! Thank you! Our next set of questions was submitted by **LittleGreenGirlxx!** This question is for the Wizard, _which part of Ireland did you come from before you cursed all of Oz with your arrival in your hot air balloon? (Actually, I quite like Irish people, since I'm Scottish and they're fellow Celts)_."

"Well in the famous movie 'The Wizard of Oz' starring _me_, I say I hail from Kansas-" the Wizard began.

"Alright!" interrupted Dorothy, giving the Wizard a high-five. "But if you want an answer…I suppose the part of Ireland that Seamus Finnegan from Harry Potter is from!" The Wizard shrugged.

"I'm rolling my eyes right now, you just can't see me," said Mindy. "Next question is from Horrible Morrible," Mindy said, eliciting a scoff from Morrible.

"I'm sorry, do you need some cough syrup Horrible? The question is _were you considered beautiful when you were young, or have you always looked like that?_" Mindy read. Morrible looked aghast.

"Well I should let you know that I won a _pageant_ once! Of course…the pageant was a 'Mermaid look-a-like' contest…it still counts! I am beautiful no matter what they say! Words can't bring me down…" she began.

"No, but this chandelier can! Next question is for Dorothy, _what kind of dog is Toto/Dodo? And which is your favorite farmhand?_"

"Toto is a black dog and he is small," she smiled, straightening up.

"I think she meant the _breed _farm brat! Luckily I looked it up on Wikipedia; [_However, from the illustrations in the first book many have concluded that Toto is a Cairn Terrier while others believe the dog is a Yorkshire Terrier as this breed was very popular at the time],_" Mindy read off an article.

"And I can't pick my favorite farmhand, that's too difficult!" she said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin.

"It's not _that _difficult…next question! Boq, _oh, you poor little man. Why couldn't you just love Nessa?_"

Boq rolled his eyes. "I had my _heart_ set on Glinda! I didn't love Nessa!" he complained, the invisible audience booed and Nessa crossed her arms.

"You don't _have_ a heart," she pointed out, and the invisible audience cheered for her.

"This is for Nessa_, I quite like you. I don't have a question, but I do like you_," Mindy read. "Yes! Another Nessa supporter! From now on I'm keeping a score!" Mindy said. A gigantic scoreboard appeared to keep track of the Nessa supporters.

"So far we have two; from now on you can post in a review whether or not you like Nessa!" Mindy announced. Nessa didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

"For Glinda, _are you a neat freak or are you messy?_" Elphaba scoffed and Glinda glared at her former roommate.

"Care to say anything, Miss Elphie?" she asked pointedly. Elphaba waved a dismissive hand.

"Well I like things to stay clean but usually I don't like to _clean_ things myself…so I don't. I quite liked staying in the Emerald Palace because everyone kept everything neat and tidy for me!" Glinda smiled.

"Try sharing a _room _with her," Elphie muttered.

"This is for Elphaba, _I really respect you. Can you really sing? If so, will you give us a song? *enthuses*_"

Elphaba blushed.

"I…um…I don't _know_," she started.

"She can sing! Of _course _she can sing!" Fiyero blurted out, Elphaba shot him a death glare.

"I…sing _sometimes_," she admitted.

"Sing, Elphie, sing!" Glinda encouraged.

"FINE!" Elphaba sighed.

_"Unlimited…my future is unlimited! And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know. It sounds truly crazy, and true the vision's hazy, but I swear some day there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me!"_ she sang her heart out and immediately slumped back into the chair.

"I hope you're happy!" she said to the reviewer. Her song was greeted with a thunderous applause from the audience and she blushed slightly, crossing her arms and glaring at Fiyero.

"Fiyero, where's your favorite place in the Vinkus?" Mindy asked.

"Um…well I loved the castle I grew up in. Not the one in Kiama Ko, the _other _one," Fiyero clarified.

"Alright then…sweet Oz that chapter got a lot of reviews. Our next person who submitted questions was **Gabgalrox**…hey Gabby! First question is for Fiyero, _What did you think when poor Elphaba threw fire at you while traveling with the little brat- um, I mean Dorothy?"_

Fiyero winced slightly and Elphaba looked down. Fiyero took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"We don't really like to talk about it…it was slightly terrifying but I knew she didn't know it was me," he explained before dropping the subject.

"Next question is for Dorothy…_what is wrong with you?_" Mindy read with a snicker.

"Well, I'm trapped in the weird place and nobody _likes_ me! And my foot itches!" Dorothy said stupidly.

"You really don't understand when someone is trying to insult you, do you? Next question is for Elphaba_, firstly, do you find Panthea sort of annoying in my story sometimes, and second, what is the most embarrassing thing Fiyero has ever done with you in public_?_"_

Elphaba was puzzled for a moment. "Panthea? But I thought this was musicalverse!" she shrugged.

"Sorry. As for the Fiyero question…well there was this _one_ time. We were walking through an Animal village and he mistaked an Animal from and animal! So he was trying to talk to this animal and…well it was rather humiliating," Elphaba snickered, Fiyero looked down.

"Our next question is for all of you and it was submitted by **bremela**. _If each and every one of you in the room had two kids, a boy and a girl, what would they be named?_"

Glinda shot her hand up. "I would name my daughter Arabella and I would name my son whatever his father's name was!" she said with a smile. She looked expectantly to Elphaba who was sitting by her.

"Um…well if I had a son I would name him Liir and if I had a daughter I would name her either Melena or Glinda," she decided. Glinda gasped.

"That is so _sweet_! I feel terrible now…I change my answer to Elphie!" she decided.

"Um…same as Elphaba," Fiyero said quietly and Elphaba gave him a look. _We'll talk about this later_, she mouthed.

"I would name my daughter Lillie and my son Frexspar after his grandfather," Nessa decided.

"I don't want kids," Boq said instantly, Nessa glared at him.

"I would name my daughter Ariel," started Morrible before being interrupted by a snicker.

"Ariel like the _mermaid_," Mindy laughed. "How very aquatic!"

"Fine if you don't want me to answer any questions…" Morrible said angrily.

"I'm a thirteen year old girl…I don't think I should be thinking about this yet," Dorothy said uncomfortably. Everyone looked to the Wizard except for Elphaba who deliberately looked away.

"Well…I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father…but I never exactly thought of names. Well I already have a daughter so…" the Wizard said before being interrupted by a snort from Elphaba.

"You may be my _biological _father but I'm _not _your daughter," Elphaba said. Fiyero took her hand again.

"Next question is from **WickedObsessed22**, better known as Tabby. Fiyero, _how many schools have you been kicked out of? Why?_"

Elphaba gave him a pointed look and he grinned sheepishly.

"Er…well that would take a very long time to explain and Mindy is already into four Word document pages, so let's just say this, it's in the double digits," he admitted.

"This is for Elphaba, _why do you love Fiyero give 10 reasons!_" Elphaba gaped.

"You can't honestly expect me to do something so degrading! Fi_yero_!" she said looking to her lover who wore a smirk.

"Okay fine! The lion cub, he didn't believe in the rumors about me, the treated me like an actual person, he makes me laugh, he is actually smarter than people give him credit for, he gave up _everything _for me, he listens to what I have to say, he cares about Animals, he's romantic, and…well he's very attractive!" Elphaba listed, her face burning furiously. She slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I love you too, Fae," Fiyero said, leaning over and kissing her burning cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"Next is for the Wizard, _how did you get your flying hot air balloon_?"

"Well…some idiot just left his hot air balloon just sitting there and…I needed some transportation…what was I _supposed _to do! Next question!" the Wizard rambled nervously.

"This is for Boq, _do you feel bad about leading the witch hunt?_"

"Well…_that's _not fair! How was I supposed to know she wasn't wicked! I _guess_ so…" he said reluctantly. The chandelier creaked above them.

"This is for Dorothy, _at the end of the WoO you said that you would miss Fiyero (the scarecrow) most of all... what was going on there?_" (Invisible Crowd: oooooh!)

Dorothy blushed bright red. "It was _nothing_! He was just…very _friendly _is all! NOTHING!" she insisted.

"_NEXT_! I don't want to hear any more from this sick, twisted, little farm brat!" Elphaba ranted.

"Our next reviewer was from **darkgemwildcat**. Dorothy, _I dare you to apologize to the witches of the East and West, and make it very heartfelt. And hey, since it's from a musical, sing a song of apology too! muahaha!"_

Dorothy looked flabbergasted. "I…um…_IIIII'm sorry I crushed you with my house! IIIIII'm sorry I tried to kill you with that bucket of water, and IIIII'm sorry I-"_

"FOR THE LOVE OF _OZ _STOP SINGING!" Mindy shouted. "Next question is for Fiyero, _w__hat two things (one inside and one outside) do you think are Elphaba's most attractive features?"_

_"_I have to pick just _one _of each? Well…I love her hair and as much as she hates it I think her skin is beautiful," Fiyero said without hesitation.

"Fi_yero_," Elphaba scolded, blushing slightly.

"She also has a very good heart, she's a much better person than I'll ever be," he said, nodding his head. Elphaba looked at him for a moment, smiling softly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek again. (Invisible audience: awwwww!)

"Next question, oh my Oz! We are already on the _fifth _page of my word document…Nessa_, if you could trade your shoes for Boq's undying love, would you? which would you rather have?" _Mindy read.

Nessa looked to her shoes and then to the pathetic man on the floor that she had once loved.

"At _this_ point in time I'd rather keep my shoes," Nessa said with a wicked grin. Dorothy shot an envious look to the slippers.

"Fiyero, _what is your record for the shortest amount of time in a school and the longest amount of time?_"

"Well…obviously the longest time was at Shiz University. The shortest time was…um…two hours," he admitted while clearing his throat. Elphaba looked horrified.

"For Elphaba, _I think you're kick ass first of all, but I wanna know, when were you the happiest?" _

"Well…I had some happy memories during Shiz. I'd say that short time between the Ozdust ballroom and the lion cub," she said rolling her eyes. "Things started to get complicated right around there."

"Next question…Glinda, _how much money do you spend on clothes? BE HONEST WITH ME BLONDIE!_"

Glinda looked offended. "Well I would have had no problem telling you that if you hadn't of _yelled _at me! In the Emerald City I got everything tailor made specifically for me. It was one of the _perks_," she pouted, straightening her tiara.

"For Morrible, _were you always so ugly? I mean you call Elphie ugly, but honestly, DO YOU OWN A MIRROR? You look like a fish, 'nough said_."

"I already _told _the readers, I won a pageant once! I'm _insulted_!" Morrible retorted.

"You should be. Next question! _Wizard, were you always so evil? Or do you have to work at it? Tell me I'm dying to know!_"

"I don't look at myself as _evil_, evil is such an ugly word. I think I'm more pathetic and _spineless_ than _evil_…wait that came out wrong," the Wizard realized.

"Next question for Boq, _are you aware that Miss Elphaba is not wicked?_"

Boq rolled his eyes. "I already sort of apologized! No comment."

"Oh! We have another Boq question_… DO YOU THINK AT ALL! HOW DUMB ARE YOU? FIRST OFF YOU'RE STALKING A GIRL WHO WON'T GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY, SECOND YOU'RE TOTALLY INSENSENSITIVE TO NESSA, THIRD YOU WERE A WITCH HUNTER! I DOUBT FIYERO WAS THE BRAINLESS ONE!"_

Nessa, Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero all looked thrilled. Boq looked terrified. "Well there is no need to y-yell!" he answered. The Nessa scoreboard added another point to the supporter side.

"The next reviewer to submit questions was **AnimegirlTohru!** Question one is for Boq, _why didn't you like Nessa? What is the truth? She's a really nice girl so I don't get it..."_

Boq sighed. "That is the question of the day isn't it? It's not that I didn't like Nessa…I was just too busy stalking a girl who would never love me to notice how pretty she was!" he defended.

"What? No I'm not biased! That is really what I think Boq would say!" said Mindy. "Next question is for Glinda, _have you ALWAYS been 'popular'? Like even when you were just a little kid?"_

Glinda giggled and nodded. "Well I did wear the most adorable boutique dresses that momsie bought me. All of the other preschoolers loved me too, I had the most adorable light blonde curls!"

"No way, so did_ I_! Hooray for the blondies!" Mindy said.

"Awesome!" Glinda replied.

"Next question is for the Wizard, _why did you have to be such a liar?_"

"Well…I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything," he answered, looking down.

"So you _lied_ to them," Elphaba supplied icily.

"Only verbally!" the Wizard defended.

"And we have a message for Nessa_, I don't have a question, just wanted to say you are really one of my fave characters!_ Woohoo!" Mindy said as she changed the score.

"Our next reviewer is **Whitemermage**, but I know her as Carlyn! She left a rather odd review…here it is! _*stomps into room straight up to Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda, who I'm assuming are right next to each other* *glares* WHY. WON'T. YOU. LOVE. ME? *explodes* *pieces jump back together* *looks at ceiling and grins* HEY MINDY! *waves* *realizes that was Alot of action blurbs* Oh, yes! Everyone, how do you feel about Alot? *sits in corner and watches with the characteristic obsessor-grin on face*...the end." _Mindy read, laughing. The characters looked around, confused.

"Don't worry, that review was lousy with inside jokes! Our next (and last) reviewer is **Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16.** _Okay. I have a question for the Thropp sisters, Nessa and Elphaba. What is your honest opinion of each other? Would either of you want to trade the other for someone else? If yes, who and why? Do you pretend to get along when your father is around and then hate each other's guts when he's gone? Elphaba, have you ever not given your sister her way? Nessa, have you ever thanked your sister for helping you?"_

Nessa and Elphaba looked at each other for a moment.

"Well…I know _I _wouldn't trade Nessa for anybody. She's my sister and I've always looked out for her. Sure she can be spoiled-" Elphaba started.

"Sure she has a _temper_-" Nessa interrupted.

"Sure she kind of lost it towards the end of the musical-"

"Sure she _embarrassed _me sometimes-"

"But we love each other," the two sisters said in unison, smiling at each other. (Invisible audience: Awwwwww!)

The two of them laughed and got up to hug each other, which was easier now that Nessa could walk.

All of the characters looked up when Mindy didn't say anything.

"Mindy? _Miiiiindy_?" they called.

"What? Oh…sorry…I just collapsed from exhaustion! I've been typing this for two hours straight, we are half-way through our seventh page! Keep leaving reviews! I loved how many reviews there were! Um…see you next time with more questions and dares on Mindy's Q & A with Wicked!"

* * *

**Thanks for participating: SunRise19, LittleGreenGirlxx, Gabgalrox, bremela, WickedObsessed22, darkgemwildcat, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, AnimegirlTohru, Whitemermage, and Elphabagoodwitchofthewest16**


	3. Episode 2

**I only read over this once so if you find any grammatical errors, feel free to tell me about it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

* * *

"And we're back to Mindy's Q & A with Wicked? Aren't you proud of me for updating so soon? Well folks, I had to ask my friend Jenda (xFroggyFernyCabbagex) if I could save her excellent questions until this chapter, and being the awesome person she is she said yes! So without further adieu I would like to read her questions…HEY WAKE UP!" Mindy shouted the room of sleeping Wicked characters.

They all jumped slightly and woke up, Fiyero and Elphaba let go of each others hands when they realized they were entwined.

"Mindy, it's really early," Elphaba complained, rubbing her eyes.

"It's only 9:45 AM where I live, that isn't very early for me! We should get started, the person who submitted these questions was none other than my good friend **xFroggyFernyCabbagex!**" (Invisible Audience: *cheers*) "Jen has a question for Dorothy, _why are you such a crybaby? It doesn't make you any friends, and it doesn't make people pity you... it just makes you look stupid. Offense intended_," Mindy read while laughing.

Dorothy burst into tears. "W-Why i-is e-everyone s-so m-mean t-to m-me! The f-f-irst time I came to O-Oz e-everyone l-loved me! The M-munchkins even threw me a p-party!" Dorothy sobbed. Nessa rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Darling, you're amongst the Wicked fans here. You should go find the Wizard of Oz section on fanfiction if you want to be well liked. Next question is for Madame Morrible, _why do you wear so much makeup...? It doesn't really help your fish-like-ness.._."

Madame Morrible looked up from applying more make-up with her handheld mirror. She took one last look in the mirror and the mirror broke.

"I wear so much makeup because everyone knows makeup makes you look pretty!"

"It doesn't make _everyone_ look pretty," Glinda and Elphaba mumbled in unison for different reasons.

"The next question is for the Wizard_, does your balloon by any chance have a GPS system_?"

The Wizard furrowed his eyebrows. "Well I've been in Oz for a very long time I have, I'm afraid I was trapped in the 1930's by the time my movie came out-"

"_Your_ movie?" Dorothy protested.

"Let's just all agree that 'The Wizard of Oz' is Dodo's movie," Mindy ordered.

"Anyway, I'm not all caught up with the latest gadgets and gizmos, what is this GPS system pray tell?" The Wizard asked, looking up.

"Um…Wizard? Yeah she isn't actually here. I would explain what a GPS system but it would take to long. Next question is for _why are you so stalker-like around Glinda? She doesn't love you. Deal with it_,"

"YES _FINALLY_!" screeched Glinda. "_THANK_ you Jen!"

"Well there is no need to look so pleased Miss Galinda!" Boq protested.

"It's Glinda now! How could I love you if you can't even learn my _name_!" Glinda spat.

"Next question is for Nessa, _how does it feel when people call you "The Wicked Witch of the East_"?" Mindy read.

Nessa blinked. "Wow, nobody has actually asked me that! Well at first it was just a joke the Munchkins were playing on me to rebel, but soon they actually believed I _was_ a witch. Of course I've only actually read one spell…I guess it didn't feel that great to be called that. 'The Wizard of Oz' fans automatically assumed I was evil because all they ever saw were my legs and the word 'wicked' was in my title," she explained, glaring down at Dorothy.

"Very nice Nessa, Jenda has a message for Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero_. Don't change a thing! You're awesome! I LOVE YOU (in a non-weird way)!_"

Fiyero, Elphaba, and Elphaba all exchanged smiles and Nessa looked slightly put out.

"Wait! Jen also added another review…_*supports Nessa!* Add me to the scoreboard!_"

Nessa smiled then and Boq rolled his eyes.

"Well Nessa, we seem to have a lot of your fans reviewing showing their support! Our next person to submit questions was **B00K Freak**_! I have a question for Elphie and Glinda, if you had the Wizard and Morrible in a room and a gun with one bullet in it, what would you do?_"

Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other and then went into a huddle to discuss it. Madame Morrible and The Wizard looked at each other in a panic. After several moments of conversing, Elphaba and Glinda went out of the huddle.

"Well, even though I generally try not to hurt people, we've decided that because this is a hypothetical question that we would choose Madame Morrible," stated Elphie.

"We believe that even though the Wizard is pathetic, Madame Morrible was the person who was basically controlling him the whole time. He was like her puppet-"

"Plus she said that she didn't think I would excel in sorcery! Well I created my bubble didn't I?" Glinda gloated with a smirk. Madame Morrible looked terrified at the two young women conversing about her.

"T-this is all hypothetical right?" Madame Morrible asked Mindy, who laughed.

"Of course…for now," she said mysteriously. Madame Morrible gulped.

"Our next reviewer is **Whitemermage** again! She writes, _*jumps up from obsession-corner* I SUPPORT NESSAROSE THROPP! *makes "I Support Nessarose Thropp" badges and gives the pile to Mindy* *whispers* Here, pass these out. Oh, and I was honestly serious! I wanna know how everyone feels about the abundance of Alots running about in both Oz and on Earth! Please, I wanna hear your opinions! *grins innocently at hard-working Mindy*_" Mindy read.

"Alright, I suppose it's time to explain what an Alot is! One day I came across an awesome blog called "hyperbole and a half" and there was a very funny post making fun of people who type 'alot' instead of the proper 'a lot'. It's very funny and I insist you all visit that website, you can find the link on my profile (and while you're there, don't forget to take my poll!) The blogger description of the A lot is followed, I do not own her blog and the following description was _not_ written by me.[_The Alot is an imaginary creature that I made up to help me deal with my compulsive need to correct other people's grammar. It kind of looks like a cross between a bear, a yak and a pug, and it has provided hours of entertainment for me in a situation where I'd normally be left feeling angry and disillusioned with the world._] So if you are a fellow Grammar Nazi, I would really check out her blog! It's hilarious! So, characters of Wicked, how do you feel about the abundance of Alot's running about?" Mindy asked.

"Well if there are really that many Alot's running around then I believe people should start learning how to spell the word. However, whether it is an Alot or an alot then I will fight for its freedom to continue speaking out!" Elphaba said.

"Ugh…it looks nasty," said Madame Morrible who had just pulled up the blog on her iPhone.

"How did you get an iPhone?" Glinda asked angrily.

"What's an iPhone?" Dorothy asked, looking at it curiously.

"Mindy, take it away!" Fiyero said.

"What? Oh sorry, I was putting my I SUPPORT NESSAROSE THROPP badge on! Anyone who has already declared themselves a Nessa supporter can retrieve their badge at any time!"

Suddenly Morrible's iPhone disappeared and she scowled up at the ceiling.

"Our next reviewer is **AnimegirlTohru** again! Elphie, _what are your full thoughts on Glinda? And be specific!_"

Glinda crossed her arms and looked at Elphie, almost a little nervously.

"Well…Glinda can be slightly judgmental and she used to be quite shallow. However, despite all of that, she is the _best_ (and only) friend I've ever had. Sure she has flaws, so does everyone, _especially_ me. I wouldn't trade her for anything," Elphaba explained. Glinda looked touched.

"Next comment is for Morrible. _Just wanted to say, you are the most evilest person ever! Muhahaha!_" Mindy read.

"HEY WAIT! That evil laugh is _mine_! I _swear_ I copyrighted it!" Morrible said in an outrage.

"Actually _I_ copyrighted copyrighting," Mindy said out of turn. "Um…never mind that. Glinda, _do you still like Fiyero at all? Now come on girly, tell us the truth_!"

Glinda looked offended.

"First of all I do not like being addressed as _girly_! I find it offensive," she said haughtily. Elphaba sent a proud smile her way for standing up for herself.

"Secondly…I-I…let's just say I have accepted the situation the best I can," she said vaguely. "There will be no further questioning on the matter."

Fiyero, red in the face, nodded in agreement.

"This is for Nessa, _still love ya in a non-weird way! Haven't thought of a question for you yet. But I will eventually_!"

"Now where have I heard _that_ phrase before…" Mindy said thoughtfully, thinking about her friend Jenda (xFroggyFernyCabbagex).

"Er…thank you," Nessa said.

"Last question is for Fiyero! _What is the #1 thing you love about Elphie?_" Mindy asked.

Elphaba crossed her arms and grumbled something about not calling her 'Elphie'.

"Well, there are so many things I like about her! I can't choose just one…I suppose I admire how brave she is and how passionate she is about her cause," Fiyero shrugged. Elphaba blushed the slightest bit and flashed him a quick smile.

"Our next reviewer is from **SideshowJazz1**! They have an announcement_, I'd like Nessa IF she hadn't told Boq it was Elphaba's fault that he became the Tin Man, cause it was HER fault, not Elphaba's!_ Very true, we admit that mistakes were made. We shall add you to the scoreboard! First question is for Elphaba; _doesn't makeup cover your skin color? If it does, why didn't you wear any if you hated being different?_"

Elphaba thought over this thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Well first of all, I think it would be hard to put on enough light tan makeup to cover a dark green color. Not to mention it would cost a lot of money and it would take a very long time to put it on every day. Then, of course, if I get the slightest bit wet-"

"You'll melt!" Dorothy interrupted. Elphaba glared at her.

"The makeup would come off. Besides…I don't want to give anyone the satisfaction. They would have accused me of trying too hard to fit it. All and all, it just wouldn't have been the best idea," she concluded, folding her green hands in her lap.

"Next question is for Nessa, _why were you always so mean to your sister if you really love her? What did she do to you_?"

Nessa looked ashamed for a moment. "Well…in my defense I wasn't cruel to her at Shiz! I don't remember ever saying anything unkind to her at school. I wasn't exactly thinking straight when she came to visit me, I was desperate because Boq kept slipping away and Father was dead. To be honest…I was simply taking my frustration out on her. I regret it too…I really do love her. I realized what a horrible mistake I had made right as she was leaving and we never got to make up," she said regretfully. Elphaba looked slightly somber at this fact too.

"Well_ I_ forgive her," she said.

"The next question is for Glinda. _What were your honest thoughts on cruelty to animals? Were you pretending not to care about them to others to stay popular, or pretending to care about them when you changed your name to impress Fiyero_?"

"Well…I'll admit that in the beginning I didn't exactly see what the big deal was. In my defense, I was not told the whole story. I was ill informed. While living in the Emerald City however, I saw the full extent of it and to be honest it made me sick. Elphie did the right thing in fighting for them, I only wish that I were brave enough to do the same," Glinda explained, looking at her hands.

"Our next reviewer was **Hedwig446**! We're practically _sisters_! This is for Nessa, _I like you, Nessa! I helped start that trend! It wasn't your fault Boq is a complete- ...anyway, I need to ask…were you ever aware that Boq didn't really care for you?_" Mindy read. "It's true! She plays Nessa in the RPG I'm in! I play Elphaba! Alright Nessa, go ahead."

"Well…I suppose I caught most of the signs. Especially towards the end when he wouldn't call me by my name. I suppose I pretended not to notice because that is easier than accepting reality," Nessa admitted.

"This is for Morrible, _this pageant you won…you didn't put a spell on the judges, did you? I don't think you could've won any other way…_"

"I…um…is it really _that_ difficult to believe that I won a pageant! I am _offended_! And Dorothy told me about something called 'the right to remain silent' so I have no comment!"

"Dorothy, _if you were smart, you'd be afraid of the chandelier_," Mindy read.

Dorothy looked up to the swinging chandelier.

"Well…you see I grew up in Kansas and never left the farm! I have no idea what a chandelier _is_, I think it is what fancy people have in their homes. _I _don't know the damage it would do to me, so I guess I'm _not_ smart! So, _HA_! Wait a minute…" Dorothy said aloud.

"For Fiyero..._You're awesome, just putting that out there. I have to be sure…did you ever not-hate Dorothy_?" Mindy read.

"Well it varies from fanfic to fanfic…" said Fiyero. "To be honest she was always _crying_, and it grew very tiresome. I feel bad that she had to go through all of the trauma but she _did_ try to kill Elphaba…"

"Very well, our next reviewer was **wickedbroadwaygal1783**! First comment is for Boq-" Mindy started before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "_I absolutely hate your guts. I dare you to show deep, utterly convincing romantic affection for Horrible Morrible. Yes, I purposefully put this question at the front_," she read, trying to keep her voice steady.

Boq and Morrible both looked truly, deeply, horrendified. There was a large 'snap' sound and Boq turned back into a human.

"Well go on!" Mindy said. Elphaba, Nessa, Glinda, and Fiyero all looked quite amused and disgusted at the same time.

Boq looked into the wrinkly face of Madame Morrible before taking her hand and wincing as he brought it to his lips, placing a quick kiss on it before scooting far away from her.

"There! I did it!" he said in a disgusted tone. Madame Morrible seemed equally horrified.

"Well that was slightly disappointing, but we are already on page five so we'd better move on. Elphaba, _do you really have anything against Toto, or was it just because Dorothy had the shoes_?"

"It was just the shoes. I love animals and Animals! I would have never killed him, I may have given him a better home though," Elphaba said thoughtfully. Dorothy glared.

"Oh hush up, keep your little dog," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Glinda, _why the heck did you give the shoes to the farm brat? No offense, you're still awesome. And so is Elphaba. Forgot to mention that earlier."_

Glinda looked at Elphaba nervously. "Well…I was _mad_ okay! I felt betrayed and…and I knew she wanted the shoes! I'm sorry, I felt horrible about it."

"Next question. Nessa, _do you want to slap Boq right now because of how he lied to you for all that time? If you feel the urge, please do. I would enjoy reading about it,_" Mindy read, you could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

Nessa smiled evilly for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, waiting for permission.

"Go ahead! His face is already back to his human form," Mindy encouraged.

Nessa stood up, pulled Boq up off the ground by his arm, and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, causing the invisible audience to cheer.

"Go Nessa!" shouted Elphaba. Nessa looked satisfied as Boq was frozen in shock, his hand where her hand had come in contact with his cheek. She went and took her seat.

"Feel better?" Mindy asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Next question…er…_confrontation_ is for the Wizard. _You're like, eighty or something, while your daughter is twenty. You ruined her life and practically arranged her death. You offer alcoholic beverages to college students. YA FREAK._"

The Wizard straightened his jacket for a moment.

"Well, young lady, the truth is simply what we all agree on," he stated matter-o-factly.

"Well we all agree that you _stink_!" Glinda called out. She smiled, proud of her cleverness. The Wizard looked put out.

"Alrighty then, we have one more reviewer for the evening! **Elphaba-thegoodwitchofthewest16 **returns to us!"

"I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)," Glinda said immediately.

"Thank Goodness," Fiyero grumbled.

"The catfight/cornfield scene," said Elphaba with a frown.

"The Wicked Witch of the East," Nessa and Boq said in unison before glaring at each other.

"The Finale," Morrible and the Wizard said, also in unison.

"ALL OF IT! I dislike _all_ of it because I wasn't in _any_ of it! All I got was a stupid silhouette! I'd rather watch 'The Wizard of Oz'!" Dorothy shouted. Mindy loosened the chandelier slightly.

"_Second, if you were taken hostage and could only have three other people with you, who would you want with you and why? Who wouldn't make the list and why?_" Mindy asked.

"That's easy! Glinda, Fiyero, and Nessa," Elphaba stated.

"Elphaba, Nessa, and…Glinda," said Fiyero reluctantly.

"Elphaba, Nessa, and _Dodo_," Glinda said. They all gave her a look. "_Fine_…I would take Fiyero," she grumbled.

"_I_ would take Glinda, Crow-Crow, The Wizard, Dodo, and Tinny!" said Dorothy, counting on her fingers. "Wait…that is more than three. I'll just leave the two mean witches out," Dorothy decided. The chandelier creaked more.

"Elphaba, Glinda, and I would have taken Boq but I don't think so at the moment," Nessa decided.

"I would take my daughter Elphaba, Madame Morrible, and Dorothy," the Wizard announced. Elphaba cackled.

"Like I would go with _you_!" she snorted.

"I don't need anyone," Madame Morrible said with an upturned nose.

"In an ideal world it would be me and Glinda," Boq said with a dreamy smile. Glinda made a retching noise.

"One more question, this is for Nessa. _At the beginning of Wicked Witch of the East, you want nothing to do with your sister, but then at the end, you're practically begging her to stay. Why? What exactly cause the sudden change in attitude?_"

Nessa looked down. "Well…I was mostly just shocked to see her in the beginning. I hadn't seen her for years. Then I realized that she was willing to help me with my legs and…well you know the rest. By the end of that fiasco I realized what a terrible mistake I had made and I tried to fix it, but it was too late," she explained.

"Next question is from…oh that's it! Well we'll see you next time on the Q & A! Keep sending in questions and dares! We'll be back after these commercial breaks!"

* * *

Thank you for participating: **xFroggyFernyCabbagex**, **B00K Freak, ****Whitemermage,**AnimegirlTohru, **SideshowJazz1, ****Hedwig446****, ********wickedbroadwaygal1783********, ************Elphaba-thegoodwitchofthewest16**


	4. Commercial Break

**Fun idea I had for the Q&A, just some advertisments I believe the Emerald City would put on. I got the idea for the Kiama Ko Castle ad out of my lovely **Grimmerie_!_

**

* * *

**

**GREEN ELIXIR!**

"_It dulls the pain!"_

**Endorsed by our WONDERFUL WIZARD!**

This wonderful emerald liquid is all the rage in our wonderful Emerald City! Buy today! If it's good enough for our Wizard it's good enough for you!

WARNING: Do not take the Green Elixir if you are pregnant. We will not be held accountable for any side-effects.

"_Have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer!_

_

* * *

_

**Wiz-O-Mania!**

"_Who's the mage, whose major itinerary  
Is making all Oz merrier?"_

**That's right folks! **

**Wiz-O-Mania is the **_**hottest**_** musical to grace the Emerald Theatre since "The Quadling Glassblower"! **

"_Who's the sage  
who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?"_

**Come visit the Emerald City to see what everyone is talking about! Or see it on tour in Munchkinland and Winkie Country!**

"_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning  
Has all of Oz honeymooning?  
Woo - oo -oo  
Wizn't he wonderful? Our wonderful Wizard!"_

**Don't miss out! Buy your tickets today!**

**

* * *

**

Tired of the same boring vacations?

**Visit the Kiama Ko Castle in Winkie Country!**

_Don't miss out on the chance to join a guided tour through the very castle that the Wicked Witch of the West melted in!_

_Take a picture with your family with the very bucket that caused her demise, and don't miss our daily melting reenactments! _

**You'll melt for joy in this castle! **

Reserve _your_ spot today!

* * *

**Welcome to Shiz University!**

Where the sharpest minds across Oz come to be educated!

_**Think college life is too **_**dull**_**? Well you haven't heard about the weekly parties at the Ozdust Ballroom!**_

Our now Animal free staff will be pleased to take you in; people in Shiz are amongst the brightest and the kindest!

Enroll _today_!

* * *

**Support Nessarose? **_**Don't**_** support Nessarose? **

Cast your vote today!

The current standings are as follows:

**Supporters:**

3Mindy3

LittleGreenGirlxx

AnimegirlTohru

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Whitermermage

Hedwig466

Gabgalrox

**Non-supporters:**

SideshowJazz1

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

**No judgment! We want your honest opinion!**

"_Cast your vote today while watching Q & A!"_

And remember all of you supporters, remember to claim you SUPPORTS NESSA button _kindly_ donated by **Whitemermage**!


	5. Episode 3

**NESSA SCOREBOARD**

**Supporters:**

3Mindy3

LittleGreenGirlxx

AnimegirlTohru

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Whitermermage

Hedwig466

darkgemwildcat

Gabgalrox

SunRise19

Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16

BwayGeekForGood

bremela

DuckInTheHat

Sweet Lunacy

**Non-supporters:**

SideshowJazz1

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

* * *

"And we're back!" Mindy announced.

"Why do you keep _saying_ that?" Madame Morrible asked in an annoyed tone.

"NO TIME FOR CHIT CHAT! WE GOT OVER A FULL PAGE OF REVIEWS! Sometimes I think I'm just too popular for my own good," Mindy sighed.

"I hear ya, sister," Glinda said, shaking her head.

"First question is from **Whitemermage**, _for everyone: if Wicked was still set in OZ, yet the time period was more like present-day Earth, with all the technology and new discoveries and clothing styles and everything, do you think the story would have changed at all? If so, please explain, as long as it doesn't cost Mindy too many Word pages?...also, Elphaba and Glinda, I absolutely LOVE you guys! The most respect I can offer to guys...and, although Boq's character isn't my favorite character (he isn't my least favorite character either), I think most of the Boq's are actually cuter than the supposedly hottie Fiyeros...NO OFFENCE FIYERO! I ABSOLUTELY ADOOOOOOORE YOU!...okay...I think that's it...oh, Ozcar? I have just a smidge more respect for you...it's VERY hard to be a girl playing a male role in ANYTHING!...the REAL end... *glances upward sheepishly* *whispers* Sorry, Mindababagel!_" Mindy read before gasping for breath.

The characters sat around, looking impressed that Mindy could read parentheses and actions aloud.

"Well the flying would have been a whole lot less impressive," Elphaba said. "Don't they have those airplanes now?"

"Whaaaa?" Dorothy asked.

"Well the fashion would be _amazing_! Maybe in the future they will invent more colors that won't clash with green Elphie!"

"You can't invent another _color_, Glinda," Fiyero said rolling his eyes, obviously bitter about what was said about him. Elphaba put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you whoever you are!" Boq shouted happily.

"I think she was referring to the _first act_ Boq who was not _too_ terrible," Mindy informed him. "Also, I understand what it's like to play a guy! I play Fiyero on an RPG! I also play Elphaba in another! Shout out to all of my RPG friendlies!" Mindy said happily.

"Thank you for the respect, youngling!" The Wizard announced.

"You're alright as far as super villains go I suppose…you really _are_ just a puppet."

"A cool one like Pinocchio?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Next question, from **xFroggyFernyCabbagex**! _Okay, so Elphaba, what's your least favorite color? And if you say green, then what's your least favorite color besides green?  
For the record, I think green is a very nice color... especially in combination with pink."_

"Gre—I mean…well I'm not too crazy about _pink_. It's a little perky," Elphaba grimaced. Glinda looked at her as if she had just said something completely vile.

"El_phie_!" she said, clearly disappointed.

"_And Mindy, can I ask _you_ a question? Of course I can! Do you enjoy eating those small children? 'Cause, y'know, it's really a terrible thing to do," _Mindy read. "For the record, I am not a cannibal! That is an inside joke that she just _had_ to bring up! Next question is from my buddy **Gabgalrox**! _Fiyero, what were you thinking during the Lion Cub scene?_"

"Well Gabby, I can give you two words that went through my mind when she took hold of my hand. _Oh…crap_…" Fiyero said. Elphaba glared.

"How very flattering, Fiyero. Always the charmer," she said, annoyed.

"Morrible, _why do you talk so weird_?"

"Oh Miss Gabby, I can assure you I haven't the faintest clue what you mean! My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes to stay out of people's business. I hope you prove me wrong! I doubt you will," Morrible rambled endlessly.

"Boq, _how does it feel to be called Bick? And why is your suit so…sugary?" _

"OH I _LOVE_ SUGAR!" Glinda squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. There was an awkward silence, and for the sake of length Mindy went on.

"DARE TIME! Gabby has dared everyone to drink this truth potion!" Mindy said happily. Suddenly a giant container appeared in the room labeled "_Veritaserum"._

Each character was given a glass and they all drank it, grimacing slightly.

"Question one_, Morrible and Wizard, what's really going on with you two?_" Mindy asked. (Invisible Audience: Oooooooh!)

"Well you see, what started as a professional relationship eventually blossomed into love, sprouted for the soil of loneliness," The Wizard said, unabashed due to the potion.

"I'm just in it for the money," Morrible said casually. The Wizard looked aghast.

"Morribear! Do you really _mean_ that?" the Wizard asked. Morrible shrugged.

"Question two, _Nessa, when did you first start to love Boq_?"

"That's easy, when he asked me to the dance and danced with me," Nessa explained in the same casual tone.

"Question three, _Boq, WHY DONT YOU LOVE NESSA? LOVE HER!_" Mindy asked, raising her voice for emphasis.

"Well the funny thing is I _do_ kind of love her," Boq said in a nonchalant tone. Nessa froze and looked at him.

"Except my obsession for Glinda just outweighs it so I can't admit to myself that I do!" Boq explained again in a normal tone. Suddenly the effects of the potion wore off and many people looked horrified by all of the new information.

"This question is from, **Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16**_! Okay, if you could trade places with any one from any book you've read or movie you've seen, who would it be and why?_"

"Harry freakin' Potter, because he's totally awesome! Plus I could do magic like Elphie!" Fiyero said excitedly, Elphie gave him and odd look.

"I would say Katniss Everdeen from 'The Hunger Games' because she is strong and powerful, but she has a lot of problems. At least her _skin_ is normal…" Elphaba muttered as an afterthought.

"I would be Lorelai Gilmore from 'Gilmore Girls' because she is SO funny and awesome! Except I would dye my hair blonde if I were her," Glinda squealed.

"You guys do realize you are only saying those people because they are characters of some of my favorite fandoms right?" Mindy said. They all nodded.

"We have a comment from **Shockheaded Peter's Sister:**_I want to grab Dorothy by the throat and squeeze till her eyes pop out every time she calls Fiyero (well he was once!) Crow-Crow. You're not five years old, girl!_"

Dorothy crossed her arms. "I like that nickname! And so does Crow-Crow! Right?"

"Kill me now…" Fiyero muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Alrighty now, **darkgemwildcat** has something to say to Dorothy too! _DOROTHY STAY AWAY FROM FIYERO! HE IS ELPHABA'S YOU EVIL LITTLE CRY BABY!_"

"YEAH!" Elphaba blurted out before leaning back in her chair, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you _suggesting_!" Dorothy glared at the ceiling, her face tinted red.

"Darkgem also says, _Wizard and Glinda: I dare you to announce to all of Oz that Elphaba is, not only alive, but innocent, and that she, (and Fiyero) are welcomed back as heroes! (IT'S A DARE FOR YOU WIZARD; I KNOW YOU WOULD GLADLY DO IT GLINDA!)_"

"I would gladly too it too! You think I like the fact that I killed my daughter?" The Wizard said defensively, straightening his top hat. Glinda nodded in agreement.

"I would love to, but the problem is we aren't exactly _in_ Oz. I mean, Nessa's alive, Fiyero isn't a scarecrow, and I think we are in some holding place that came from the mind of a bored teenager!" Glinda said.

"Nooo…that's _crazy_ talk!" Mindy said defensively. "Next batch of questions from darkgem…to the spoiled little brat…Dorothy that means you I believe._ First off I forgot to tell you that I. Hate. Your. Guts. Ahhh…well that feels better. I want to ask you, did you feel bad AT ALL for killing Nessa and "melting" poor Elphie? BE HONEST WITH ME! I CAN TELL YOU IF YOU ARE LYING! I'm a mind reader_…"

"Why did you put quotation marks around 'melting'? I'm so confused! That usually suggests _sarcasm_…" Dorothy whined.

"This is for everybody…_what is your most happy memory_?_ That is, if the Wizard and Horrible Morrible can actually feel emotion…_"

"Well…I'd have to say the Emerald City…well the first part. I felt accepted and normal and my future was _completely_ unlimited. Unfortunately, my happiest day is also my _unhappiest_ day. I'd also have to say…" Elphaba cleared her throat. "The day I…set the _monkeys_ free…I have my reasons," she said looking nervously at Glinda, trying to be discreet.

"My happiest day was when I left Glinda for Elphaba!" Fiyero announced, Elphaba whacked the side of his head for being insensitive after she tried so hard not to rub it in Glinda's face. Glinda sulked.

"_Pass_," she mumbled.

"Probably the day I got accepted into Shiz, and the day Boq asked me to the dance," Nessa announced. Boq rolled his eyes.

"When my cow had a _baby_!" Dorothy said with a stupid smile. There was a long awkward silence.

"The moment I found out I had a _daughter_ of course!" The Wizard announced before frowning. "Of course…that was also the time I realized I _killed_ her…pass."

"I don't feel emotion," Morrible said dismissively.

"Elphaba, _what do you like the most about Fiyero_?"

Elphaba blushed. "Why do people keep prying into our business?" she asked.

"They _love_ us, darling," Fiyero smirked. Elphaba and Glinda both scoffed.

"Well I already gave ten reasons in a past chapter," Elphaba said with a sense of finality.

"Glinda, _would you say you are a good ruler for Oz? What have you done to change the huge mess the Wizard left behind_?"

"Well anyone can do better than the Wizard," Glinda giggled. "I think I have the potential to make changes, that's because _I_ know the _truth_."

"Alright now…_I DARE DOROTHY TO DRESS LIKE A CHICKEN AND HIT HERSELF OVER AND OVER AGAIN WITH A WOODED BOARD FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE CHAPTER SAING "I'M STUPID, I'M STUPID" EVERY TIME SHE HITS HERSELF_!"

"_WHAT_!" Dorothy gasped, looking aghast.

"Well we can't do it for the rest of the chapter because she still has some questions, but go for it Dorothy!" Mindy said cheerfully as a board appeared at her side.

Dorothy pouted and picked it up.

"I..uh—ow! I'm stupi—ow! I'm stupid! Ow!" she complained as she hit herself on the head.

"Oh this is just pathetic…" Fiyero side as Mindy made the board vanish so Dorothy wouldn't get more brain damage. She sat down and rubbed her head.

"These are all from **AnimegirlTohru** again! Dorothy_, according to the book the Wizard of Oz even though Miss Elphaba made you work for her you worked for her willingly. What were your thoughts during the time_?"

"Lousy, mean, scary, green, ugly, bit-" Dorothy began to mutter, but Fiyero looked about ready to jump out of his chair and so Mindy interrupted.

"NEXT QUESTION! Believe me Fiyero, if we didn't need her to answer questions I would let you. _Glinda, hey sorry about calling you girly last chapter, well anyway what would you say is your favorite memory of Shiz University_?"

"The Ozdust of course! That was the day I became friends with Elphie and met Fiyero and…and now I'm totally depressed. Hey Wizzy, got any of that green elixir?"

"NO!" shouted Nessa, Elphaba, and Fiyero at once, Elphaba the loudest.

"Speaking of which, Wizard, _you need to stop selling green elixir_!" Mindy read.

The Wizard looked down at his precious bottle.

"B-b-but…I _love_ the green elixir!"

"_I _don't!" Elphaba spat.  
"Nessa, _what happened at Shiz after Elphie left to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard_?"

"Well that would take a very long time to explain. However the person writing what I'm saying right now has a story that she is working on that addresses that topic. I feel like I'm _advertising_ for her…" Nessa said.

Mindy laughed nervously. "Silly Nessa…our next reviewer is **SunRise19**. Dorothy_, I do in a way feel bad for you; I mean you didn't know any better. But really, you never admitted what you did...in the movie that is…both times when you killed Elphaba and Nessa you were like, "I didn't mean to.." I say you apologize and truly mean it!_"

Dorothy crossed her arms and frowned.

"Mrrhph," she mumbled unintelligibly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Mindy asked.

"Mrrhph," she mumbled again, looking down.

"Spit it out!" Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _sorry_. _Okay_? I hope you're happy! I'm sorry I hit you with a house and I'm sorry I hit you with the water! It wasn't my _fault_!" she defended.

"For the record I feel a little bad for Dorothy too, but being a Wicked freak as I am, I find it fun to hate her," Mindy clarified.

"I can _hear_ you!" Dorothy called.

"Next question is for Nessa, _as being governor of Munchkinland, what were the laws that you restricted the Munchkins with_?"

Nessa looked down at her hands nervously. "Well I secured the borders so no one could get in or out by blocking off the yellow brick road. I told them they would be punished if they left…I'm pretty sure I was bluffing though," she reminisced shamefully.

"Boq, _do you have one nice memory with Nessa? I mean, it all couldn't have been so bad_!" Mindy read. Nessa looked at him hopefully after what he had revealed with the truth potion.

"Uh uh, no way! I'm not saying anything after that _truth_ potion!" Boq said stubbornly. Nessa frowned and took off one of her heels, whacking him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well you _deserved_ it!" Elphaba intervened.

"Alright, no violence unless the reviewers ask for it! Glinda, _have you and Nessa made up since you well…in a way caused her death? Also, have you made any new laws now you are ruling Oz?"__  
_"What?" Nessa shrieked. Glinda looked cornered.

"She didn't exactly _know_ about that…I'm sorry Nessa! It wasn't my intention at _all_!" Glinda insisted, worriedly.

Nessa considered this for a moment. "Alright…let's just blame Dorothy," she said.

"Hey!" Dorothy shouted.

"As for the new laws…well I banned the color _orange_ from being a wardrobe choice. Not much yet. I'm planning on looking into the Animal situation and making some serious changes," Glinda nodded. Elphaba smiled.

"It seems as if we have an Anonymous reviewer by the name of **WICKED**! I love that musical by the way, totally awesome! Anyone know it? WICKED says, _Hm, this story is funny however the idea is overused and unoriginal_," Mindy read before chuckling. "That's why the sign says 9999th Wicked Q&A! I'm very much aware that this idea has been used before, but they're so much _fun_! Plus it is a cure for writers block, plus the Nessa Scoreboard is original! Thanks for the review WICKED! Keep Wicked-ing!" Mindy said.

The characters looked around awkwardly.

"So…no questions?" Glinda asked.

"Nope, not that time. Here's our next question, submitted by **bremela**. For everyone, _what are your most prized possessions_?"

"My broom and the Grimmerie."

"My tiara and wand."

"My 'Dancing Through Life' pants."

"My jeweled shoes."

"While I as a tin man? My axe."

"My green elixir bottle and gigantic magical head."

"I don't have a prized possession, but my hair that seems to recede as I get eviler is very precious to me."

"I _did_ like my ruby slippers but _somebody_ took them!"

"Alright, I'm pretty sure it was obvious who said what. Next reviewer is** Ichiko Wind Gryphon**," said Mindy, sounding out the name slowly. "_For everyone, what's your opinion about the fanfictions on this site? Any you particularly like or don't like? How about mine?_" Mindy read before a siren went off. A large sign appeared right next to the Nessa scoreboard and it said "_Shameless Plug Alert_" in big flashing red letters.

"Sorry, advertising stories is on my _**'dislike list**_**'** from my profile," Mindy clarified.

"Well personally I find it a little disturbing that people sit around and write about us all day long," Elphaba jumped in. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't they have _lives_!" Glinda chipped in.

"WHOA, WHOA! Wait a _minute_! Let's not say things we can't take back!" Mindy interrupted hastily. "Er—next reviewer is **DuckInTheHat**. Wow…awesome username! Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Nessa…_if you were given the chance to re-do your time at Shiz, what would you change, if anything, and why?_"

"Of _course_!" they said in unison, as if it was obvious.

"First of all, I wouldn't have almost killed my true love on the first day. Speaking of which, I probably would have just asked her out to _begin_ with," Fiyero started. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that would have been _helpful_, Fiyero," she complained.

"I would also work harder in school," Fiyero went on. Elphaba smiled proudly.

"I would have been nicer to Elphie, for _sure_," Glinda said. "I probably would have changed my name sooner too; I like it without the 'guh'…much more sophisticated!" Glinda said proudly. Elphie snorted.

"You? _Sophisticated_?" Elphaba cackled.

"I wouldn't have wasted all of my time with _Boq_," Nessa said bitterly, crossing her legs. Boq sighed.

"I deserved that, I suppose."

"Our next reviewer is **Latte-The-Cat**! _Another _awesome username! Fiyero, _what was going through your head when you ran away from the Emerald City with Elphaba?_"

Fiyero smiled thoughtfully and took Elphaba's hand.

"Well…at first I was just so determined to get us out of the palace safely so I couldn't really process many thoughts at once," Fiyero started. Elphaba laughed lightly.

"Shocker," she joked. He rolled his eyes.

"However, once we were safe, the only thing I could think about was how _lucky_ I was. I was relieved that we were finally, _finally_ together," he ended quietly, looking at Elphaba. She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Oh Fiyero…" she said with a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, Dorothy made a disgusted face. (Invisible Audience: Awwww!)

"Next question is for Elphaba. _What was your HONEST first opinion of Fiyero_?" Mindy read.

Elphaba and Fiyero were still lost in each others eyes, both grinning.

"Stupid _brainless_ prince and his cultish social gatherings," Elphaba grinned. Fiyero kissed her again.

"EW! _STOP_!" Dorothy yelled. "I'm not allowed to watch PG-13 movies yet!"

"For once I _agree_ with the little twerp," Glinda rolled her eyes, suddenly very interested in the ceiling.

"We have one last minute question from **Sweet Lunacy**! Nessa, _what was your favourite song that you didn't partake in?_"

Nessa thought about this for a moment.

"Well…who doesn't love 'What Is This Feeling?' That always looked like so much fun to sing, now I just need someone to loathe," she added, peering down at Boq.

"Well that is all for now, keep sending those questions and _dares_!"

"Who in _Oz_ do you keep talking to Mindy? Why do you keep saying that!" Morrible complained again.

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

* * *

Who caught some musical/other fandom references?

**Thanks for participating: Whitemermage, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, Gabgalrox, Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, darkgemwildcat, AnimegirlTohru, SunRise19, WICKED, bremela, Ichiko Wind Gryphon, DuckInTheHat, Latte-The-Cat, Sweet Lunacy**


	6. Episode 4

**Supporters:**

3Mindy3

LittleGreenGirlxx

AnimegirlTohru

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Whitermermage

Hedwig466

darkgemwildcat

Gabgalrox

SunRise19

Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16

BwayGeekForGood

bremela

DuckInTheHat

Sweet Lunacy

kym667103

I3Fiyerba

Latte-The-Cat

Elphaba wannabe

littlenaoki

**Non-supporters:**

SideshowJazz1

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

Novelist N Training (_neutral supporter_)

_Well it looks like we're neck 'n neck folks, it's still anyone's game! Not too late to vote!_

* * *

"Where did _Mindy_ go!"

"I know, it seems like we have been waiting around here since _January 19__th_…not that I'm counting…"

"Oh dear Oz…you don't think…"

"No…it _couldn't_ be!"

"She didn't…"

"She _must_ have!"

"Noooooooo! Mindy got hit with writer's block _again_?"

The characters of Wicked lamented the loss of their controller and wrote a parody to "_No One Mourns The Wicked_" so it was Mindy specific, they called it _"No One Mourns The Mindy_", they expect it to be on iTunes by August.

"Well…I guess this is the end then…" Glinda said tearfully. "I'm really going to miss everybody…except Morrible, Dorothy, Boq, and the Wizard…"

"She said my name!" Boq rejoiced, jumping up and doing a heel-click before taking his seat on the ground again.

"WAIT!" came a voice from above. The entire party gasped at the familiar sound.

"Look! It's _Mindy_!" they shouted with glee, pointing up at a mechanical bubble that was floating into the room. There was a shadowy figure in the bubble, but they couldn't see the passenger's face.

"Yes, it's good to see me isn't it? For the sake of being mysterious, I won't show my face, but I'm here to announce I have become ill with a very terrible disease that is very difficult to remedy, the disease has swept across this grand website and has infected many. It is called writers block. Being away for more than a month means that the reviews really piled up! Let's get started! **oO Gabgalrox Oo** has a question for Fiyero! _Do you wish you had those blue diamond tattoos from the book_?"

Fiyero mulled this over for a moment before his head started hurting from thinking too much.

"Well they _would_ impress the ladies!" he said flirtatiously before getting whacked in the side of his head by a green hand. "I—er—I don't care," he added quickly.

"Question for all, _what are your opinions on your bookverse characters AND if you would be a character in any other musical, who would you be_? **CAREFUL! THERE ARE BOOK SPOILIERS AHEAD****!"** Mindy screamed. **"****STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! You've been warned****."**

"Bookverse Elphaba is really _very_ morbid and she's _actually_ allergic to water! Who would want that?" Elphaba said first.

"Wait…so you're _not_ allergic to wat—ow my head hurts!" Dorothy complained.

"Um…Fiyero dies a horrible bloody death and he's married to some lady who isn't Elphaba…or even _Glinda_! _Noooooo_ thanks!"

"At school, Galinda starts out as incredibly bossy and snobbish, and that's _totally_ not me! Right, Elphie?" Glinda insisted.

"Er…right Glinda…" Elphaba said quickly before humming _What Is This Feeling?_ quietly to herself.

"I actually think I would like to be Bookverse Boq! He actually gets to be friends with Miss Galinda…" Boq said with a dreamy sigh. "Plus he didn't have Nessa around to stalk him…" he grumbled.

"YES!" Glinda said loudly, causing everyone to jump. "How terrible it must be for you to be _stalked_!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Personally I think I would rather be in hideous chair with wheels then have no arms," Nessa said thoughtfully. "Plus she's really religious…like really _really_ religious…"

"I'm indifferent either way, I'm the bad guy in _both_ worlds," shrugged Morrible.

"I feel like I'm a nicer guy in the musical, do you think I'm a nicer guy in the musical? I think so. Plus I get to sing that snazzy song!" The Wizard said. The others rolled their eyes.

"I've actually considered giving you a chair…" Mindy said before shaking her head. "No not yet…maybe the reviewers can vote whether or not you should get a chair. I still don't really like you. Next comment for Dorothy_, you really need to figure out what really happened before you dropped in and messed up everything. And STOP CRYING," _Mindy read. Unfortunately, her words were drowned out by Dorothy's loud sobs. "There were some dares that were submitted, but for the sake of time we're going to move on for now! Our next reviewer was **Hedwig466**! Fiyero, _assuming you really are a Harry Potter fan.. can you actually read? No offense, you're still really awesome..._"

"I…er…well…" he said nervously. "Elphaba is teaching me the basics every night…we've read the first book chapter by chapter and then she makes me analyze what I learned…" he admitted. Elphaba looked at him sympathetically and patted his hand.

"He is making lots of progress! Of course, progress for the _sake_ of progress must be discouraged," she explained.

"And our next question is for Glinda…oh boy…"

"What? What is it?" Glinda said nervously.

"_I dare you to wear black_…hey where are you going!" Mindy yelled, but Glinda was halfway to the door.

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'VE LOCKED ME UP IN THIS ROOM FOR MORE THAN A MONTH BUT I WILL NOT DO _THIS_!" she bellowed, beginning to claw at the door with her manicured nails as the others watched in a disturbed silence.

_***PLEASE STAND BY***_

Glinda walked out of a changing room that had been conjured up on the spot with her head hanging in shame. She wore a simple black dress, very similar to the one Elphaba wore in the Emerald City, and she looked close to tears.

"Don't look at me! I'm am not an animal…or Animal!" she said, covering her face with her hands and taking her seat. Elphaba leaned over to her.

"Well you know black is this year's _pink_!" she said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Our next reviewer is **kym667103**! Elphaba,_ do you still want to be degreenified_?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but found a hand clapped over her mouth before she could.

"No she doesn't!" Fiyero blurted out. "Ow!" he complained as Elphaba bit his hand.

"Fiyero, what _would you say to Elphaba being degreenified?_ Well…I think we just answered that," Mindy noticed. Fiyero crossed his arms childishly and nodded.

"Morrible, _Morrible you are a fat ugly cow. I dare you to go jump of a cliff_," Mindy read. Morrible's eyes went wide.

"Well aren't the reviewers getting a little violent…as much as I would love to arrange this request I'm afraid there are no cliffs nearby. I rented this mystical warehouse for six months maximum and all that is within walking distance is a parking lot and a cheap Chinese restaurant. If we take a field trip I might lose my deposit," Mindy shrugged. Morrible sighed in relief and Mindy dropped a yellow brick on her.

"Wizard_, in Wonderful you say that history is lies. Remember this history is always written by the winner_."

"A 'winner' must have come up with 'The Wizard of Oz' then…" Elphaba grumbled grudgingly_**. (Disclaimer: Mindy has nothing against Frank L Baum or the Wizard of Oz in general.)**_

"I'd like to shake their hand!" Dorothy smiled.

"Dorothy, _I don't like you. I don't feel sorry for you. I dare you to join Morrible jumping off that cliff,_" Mindy read before clicking her tongue. "I'm sorry, I can't be responsible for any liability issues."

"Our next reviewer is **darkgemwildcat**! Elphaba_, if you want, you can smack Dorothy, if you don't want to because you're an awesome person like that, can you slap her for me? pleaseeeeee_?"

Elphaba mulled his over for a long time, such a long time that Dorothy started to get nervous, before she shook her head.

"I don't know, I'm typically not a violent person. I try not to hurt people,"

she decided. Fiyero's shoulders slumped in slight disappointment.

"But, darkgem, if you would like to come do the deed for yourself, we'd love to have you visit!" Mindy said happily.

"Shoot…" Dorothy said quietly, wishing she was off the hook.

"_Also for everyone, what is your opinion on musicals in general? Have you seen some in your free time when Mindy is writing up what you said_?" Mindy read.

"Oh we _love_ musicals! And we're not just saying that because Mindy has a bag of yellow bricks and is looming in a bubble over our heads and would be angry if we insulted one of her favorite things!" Glinda said nervously.

"We just saw the _25__th__ Anniversary Les Mis__é__rables _concert, Mindy _loved_ it," Fiyero said.

"Personally I don't understand how people can just burst out singing a song about their hearts desire without any rehearsal! _Totally_ unrealistic!" Elphaba complained.

"Oh yeah? What about you and _The Wizard and I_?" Nessa challenged.

"That was completely different!"

"And _I'm Not That Girl_?" Fiyero added.

"Wha—hey how did you know about that!"

"We could _hear_ you while we were on the bridge, Elphie. Did you think that just because you were singing we had gone deaf?" Glinda rolled her eyes. Elphaba blushed slightly.

"And _Defying Gravity_, now _that_ was awesome!" Glinda squealed.

"And _No Good Deed_?"

"Now I _know_ I was the only one around at _that_ time! How in Oz do you know about that?" Elphaba said angrily.

"Chistery told me," Glinda shrugged.

"_Chistery_…I should have known…wait does he _talk_?"

"He talks to _me_!" Glinda bragged.

"Do you want some black boots to match your outfit, huh?" Elphaba said angrily. Glinda shut her mouth.

"**Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16 **has several questions! Elphaba and Nessa, _if you could have one other sibling, would you want a brother or sister and what would the dream siblings' name be_?"

"Well I don't know about Nessa, but I've always wanted a brother."

"Well excuse _me_!" Nessa said, offended.

"I meant a brother in _addition_ to you! But let's be honest, you were always _Daddy's little girl_, and if there was another girl she might have taken the attention away from _you_!" Elphaba explained.

Nessa's eyes widened. "Oh you're right…I can't imagine how you felt when I was born and took the attention!" Nessa said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it; I never had their attention to begin with. At least not the kind you got from Father," Elphaba said with pursed lips. Fiyero squeezed her hand and Nessa looked at her feet.

Mindy cleared her throat to break the silence. "Nessa_, if your sister had been crushed by the house instead of you, would you have attempted to murder Dorothy_?"

"I don't know about murder, but she would have _paid_. _Especially_ if I could walk to catch up to her!" Nessa nodded. Dorothy gulped so loudly that Morrible gave her a look.

_"Also, is having a short temper and not being very patient part of being a Thropp? Just seems like you two both very short tempers-the only difference is that Nessa is better at controlling her temper._"

The two sisters stood up in anger out of their chairs, both starting to talk angrily.

"What are you saying—you think I _want_ to be this way?—All of life I've depended, I mean put yourself in _my_ shoes—and how dare you accuse me of—what's wrong with Elphaba? What did she ever—I don't believe this! Fiyero can you—you've got a lot of nerve to-"

"STOP!" Mindy yelled. The two sisters stopped yelling. "Well I think that answered you question…_this last one is for everyone else, including Nessa. Do you honestly think Elphaba should sign up for anger management classes? Why or why not?_" Mindy read. "Uh oh…"

All of the people in the room immediately looked away from Elphaba, their eyes darting anywhere that wasn't near her.

"What?" Elphaba said calmly. "Look…if you're thinking something just tell it to my face…I can handle it…"

Fiyero was the first to look back to her.

"Well…Elphaba-"

"OH _I_ SEE HOW IT IS!" she screamed, standing up.

_***PLEASE STAND BY***_

Elphaba sat with her arms crossed, slightly turned away from Fiyero and Fiyero did the same to her, neither looking terribly happy.

"Er—our next reviewer is **Sweet Lunacy**. Glinda, _we all know what you and Elphaba first thought of each other, but what was your first initial impression of Nessa and the Wizard_?"

"Well to be honest I didn't know who Nessa _was_ until I saw her that day Fiyero arrived at Shiz, I thought she and Boq would be the _perfect_ match!"

"Or you just felt _sorry_ for me and wanted Boq off of your back," Nessa grumbled.

"And the Wizard was so grand! I thought he was…well…wonderful!" she explained. The Wizard beamed but she shot him a look.

"But _obviously_ not all first impressions are correct, right Elphie?" she said, turning to her former worst enemy.

"Right," Elphie smiled.

"Our next reviewer is a newcomer to the show, **littlenaoki**! This is for Elphaba and Fiyero_, what do you guys think is the best and worst parts of your relationship_?"

Elphaba cackled bitterly and glared at Fiyero.

"Well _one_ bad thing is that he fails to realize that I'm always _right_!" she said turning to face him.

"She gets upset over _everything_!" he shot back, doing the same.

"He doesn't _read_ enough!"

"She hates dancing!"

"He-" Elphaba began but was cut off when Fiyero took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. _(Invisible Crowd: Awwww_!)

"Next question your Mindy-ness!" Glinda blurted out. Fiyero and Elphaba broke apart, both smiling, and Dorothy looked disgusted.

"Right, _if you had a choice to change the color of Nessa's shoes, what color would they be and why_?"

"PINK!" Glinda yelled.

"Green," the Wizard and Fiyero said in unison.

"Keep them red!" Dorothy complained.

"I liked them better when they were silver," Nessa frowned.

"PINK! Please, oh, please! Can someone review and give me a pair of pink jeweled shoes!" Glinda begged no one in particular. "Mindy won't give us gifts unless they've been requested!"

"Our next reviewer is **I3Fiyerba**! Dorothy, _you suck. Also, I notice in the Wizard of Oz you seem to be peppy and annoying one minute then crying your eyes out and being annoying the next. Are you bipolor_?"

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? That…t-that's really hurtful…but I don't mind because I know we're going to grow to be best friends…BUT IF YOU EVER SAY TH—I'm s-s-sorry! I d-don't know what came over me…" Dorothy answered.

"Boq, _I'm really on the fence about whether I like you or not... While I think you have great taste for loving Glinda cause she is really awesome, you still broke Nessa's heart which makes me not like you so much. I have two questions for you, do you wish you had more songs in the musical? And did you ever think of Elphie as your friend back at Shiz_?"

"Finally! I haven't gotten a question in ages! Well…I do like my solos in _Dancing Through Life _and _March of the Witch Hunters_, but a little time in the spotlight would have been nice. In fact I'm writing my _own_ musical! A one man show called _Tin Heart_! It'll make you laugh and cry as you go on my journey…I predict it'll run for eight years," he said hopefully.

"I'd go see it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"And…no not really. Yes, sometimes, in the fanfiction world but you can find me singing about my loathing her during _What Is This Feeling?_ in the actual musical."

"Wizard, _did you order those guards to take poor Fiyero away in the catfight scene? And don't you dare lie to me! I have a black belt and I can find you! * does Elphaba cackle_*"

"Why do they _always_ mention me when they cackle?" Elphaba complained.

"Did I order those guards to take him away? Well…only verbally," admitted the Wizard.

"_Horrible Morrible, I can't think of a question for you but I hate you ._And Fiyero, _firstly, you might be my favorite character. My question for you is did you fall in love with Elphaba the moment you saw her, when she walked into the OzDust Ballroom, or during the lion cub scene_?"

"Oh it was _not_ love at first sight," he said quickly. Elphaba shook her head in agreement.

"Not at _all_," she laughed.

"At the Ozdust I kind of realized she was…well…different, this was part of the reason I approached her that day in class. Ultimately it was the lion cub though."

"Glinda, _you are awesome and hilarious! Love ya! So, what is your biggest pet-peeve_?"

Glinda smiled but looked down at her outfit and sniffed quietly.

"Wearing black clothing…" she said sadly.

"Nessa_, you rock! I am a full supporter! Were you ever friends with Glinda and Fiyero? You and Glinda seemed to be friends at the beginning of the train station scene,_" Mindy read.

"Well…first of all thank you," Nessa smiled. "Second of all, our paths did cross at school, but since I spent most of my time with Boq I didn't want him to be around her that often. I guess I…kind of avoided her. It was nothing personal."

"There are a few for Elphaba, _was flying on a broom scary at first_?"

"Well…partly. For the most part it just felt exhilarating; it was the _situation_ that was really scary."

"_How did you and Fiyero come up with the plan to fake your death_?"

"It was all in the note. I'm not sure where I put it either…" she said. "All I had to do was play my part as the wicked witch and place the bucket where little miss farm girl would happen upon it."

"Where did you and Fiyero run away to?"

"Well-" she began but Fiyero clapped his hand on her mouth once again. "Remember what I told you? No one can ever know!"

"You _imbecile_ I wasn't going to tell them!" she protested, tearing his hand off of her mouth.

"You won't even tell _me_?" Glinda asked with the pouty lip. Elphaba sighed.

"I'll text you later."

"_Do you think Fiyero looks good in his tight white pants?_"

Fiyero burst out laughing at the horrified look on not only Elphaba's face, but Glinda's as well.

"I am _not_ answering that!" insisted a blushing Elphaba.

"Oh come on Fae, you know you-"

"NEXT QUESTION!"

"Our next demand comes from **Novelist N Training**, who says: _Fiyero is all mature in this! I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing_!"

"I'm mature? SUCCESS! Told you Elphie, told _you_!" Fiyero laughed, pointing at Elphaba.

"Don't call me Elphie," she complained, taking his finger and kissing it lightly.

"They also say…_And why does Nessa act ashamed about Elphaba? Does this being a futurish fic make that ok? NO! I WANT AN APOLOGY SCENE! WITH LOTS OF HUGGING!_"

Elphaba grimaced. "Hugging? Really, I'm okay," she nodded.

"No, Elphaba, they're right. I'm _so_ sorry for what I did, you were right. You gave me everything and it was never enough for me, I wasn't appreciative of you and I realized that the _moment_ you left. I mean you practically raised me and _that_ was how I repaid you?" Nessarose said sincerely, her eyes clouding with tears.

"Oh Nessie…" Elphaba said quietly. They both stood up and hugged each other tightly. The invisible audience applauded and the girls took their seats again, Nessa wiping some tears off of her face and Elphaba looking on the verge of tears as well.

"And…we have a question for me? Well let's see…_do you ever wonder who the love interest would be if Fiyero and Glinda became a thing? If so, who do you think it would be? LOVE FIYERABA, BTW_!" Mindy read before pausing.

"Well that's a good question…one that many people of this fandom find confusifying. I don't believe in Elphaboq, and Elpharic is just…no. I'm not crazy about OC's for Elphaba either unless written _really_ well. The way I look at it, Elphaba and Fiyero deserve each other and there is no one else for them." (REVIEW IF YOU AGREE!)

"Our next reviewer is **mimimustrule**. _Dare for Mindy. I dare you to make Dorothy watch the musical Wicked and read the book. I feel kind of sorry for her. I mean she did NOT have ANY way of knowing the REAL story. Then make her apologize. But continue hating her. Just not as much_."

"Alright Dorothy, you heard 'em! I think the book might be a bit mature for your age but I've set up a DVD for you in the isolation chamber!"

"Must I?" Dorothy complained.

"Well…maybe in between chapters," Mindy nodded. "Oz knows my disease might return…"

"**Latte-The-Cat** is our next reviewer! For everyone, _if you could go back in time and change just one day in your life, what day would it be and what would you change_?"

"Well I would go to the Emerald City but leave before I met the Wizard, the day was fine up until that point!" Elphaba started off.

"I would probably change the day we met the Wizard too...possibly make a different choice," said Glinda.

"I would definitely change the day when Elphaba came to visit me in Munchkinland."

"I WOULD GO BACK TO THE FIRST DAY AT SHIZ AND MAKE GLINDA LOVE ME!"

"I probably wouldn't have killed my daughter if I knew…" the Wizard said.

"I would have gone back to the day with the Lion Cub…and not run away," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and kissing it. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Next question, _what is your secret guilty pleasure?_"

"Well…sometimes I take my bubble out on joy rides," Glinda admitted.

"Green elixir! Can't get enough of this stuff!" The Wizard said happily. Elphaba looked like she was about ready to murder him.

"Phew! Nine pages into my word document…our last reviewer is **Elphaba wannabe**_. Elphaba, DARE, I dare you and Fiyero to make out for 10 minutes while Nessa answers her questions."_

Elphaba was horrified at this, but Fiyero didn't seem to mind.

"Mindy, you can't subject me to this!" Elphaba cried.

"I'm sorry, but if it's what the reviewer wants…" Mindy sighed.

"Come on Fae, it won't be so bad…"

"…FINE! Just…fine! This should be against some sort of law…nobody look," she demanded and Fiyero leaned in to kiss her.

"_Nessa, seeing as Boq professed his love for you while under the potion, would you take him back_?"

Boq looked up hopefully before quickly looking down, showing no emotion.

"Only if he convinced me he was honestly sincere when not drunk off of the truth potion," said Nessa haughtily.

"You go girl!" Glinda encouragerized, determined not to look at her best friend and ex-fiancée.

"_Is your hair blonde or light brown? I can never tell when I read or watch Wicked_."

"It's light brown, Glinda's the blonde," Nessa nodded.

"_Do you like your sister or your brother more_?"

Nessa frowned. "Well seeing as this is musicalverse and I don't have a brother, I suppose I like my sister better."

"THERE! She's done answering!" said a breathless Elphaba, breaking away from Fiyero, her hair slightly disheveled.

"Morrible, _now, I hate you, but who turned you so cold? To quote our resident bubble girl Glinda, who I ADORE, in the beginning of the musical she say "are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" so which are you_?" Mindy read. It seemed like she was reading something else the reviewer left, but she didn't read it aloud.

"Well first of all, I'm not wicked. You seem to be confused. However, I supposed I was born this wa-" Morrible started but was cut off when a giant chandelier crushed her.

"Elphaba wanabe also said, _please drop a chandelier on Morrible if she says she was born wicked to my previous question!_ What great fun! Well that's all for today, hopefully I don't get sick with writer's block again! Remember to leave questions, dares, perhaps grant Glinda's wish! Get creative! The story is fueled by you guys! Oh, and don't forget to cast your vote for the Nessa scoreboard if you haven't already and whether or not the Wizard gets a chair!"

* * *

**Thanks for participating!: oO Gabgalrox Oo, Hedwig466, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, FinalFantasy84, AnimegirlTohru, kym667103, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, darkgemwildcat, Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16, Sweet Lunacy, littlenaoki, I3Fiyerba, Novelist N Training, mimimustrule, Latte-The-Cat, and Elphaba wannabe**

Your Ticket To The Show!

v


	7. Episode 5

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I apologize in advanced if I did not answer every one of your questions. I received a truck load of reviews for the last episode and many of you left many questions, which is WONDERFUL! Thank you so much for supporting this story. **

**However, it might make my life easier if we reduce it to a _three question maximum_ in reviews, that way I may be able to answer many of them. **

REASONS YOUR QUESTION MAY NOT BE PUT ON THE SHOW:

1. It would take too long to answer

2. The content of your question might be considered offensive or above the K+ rating in any way

3. The same question (or a question similar to it) has already been answered by someone else in an earlier episode

4. I don't know how to answer it creatively

**So get creative! The more interesting your question is, or the more unique, the more likely it is to get put on the show!**

**Again, thank you for reviewing! If you read this notice, please include the word "biscuit" in your review so I know.**

* * *

**NESSA SCOREBOARD**

**Supporters:**

3Mindy3

LittleGreenGirlxx

AnimegirlTohru

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Whitermermage

Hedwig466

darkgemwildcat

oO Gabgalrox Oo

SunRise19

Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16

BwayGeekForGood

bremela

DuckInTheHat

Sweet Lunacy

kym667103

I3Fiyerba

Latte-The-Cat

Elphaba wannabe

SideshowJazz1

IloveWicked-RENT23

DEgreeniFYgravity

YeroismyHero

Fizzy Starburst

FaeTheDevoutScholar

listen2music4ever'

Wicked Is My Life

Novelist N Training

**Non-supporters:**

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

* * *

**SHOULD THE WIZARD GET A CHAIR?**

**Yes:**

Whitemermage

kym667103

SunRise19

**No:**

IloveWicked-RENT23

darkgemwildcat

* * *

"Well I must say that I'm pleased at how awesome the ratings are for our show!" Mindy said, returning in her mechanical bubble while still hiding her face in shadows.

"Excuse me, how long are you exactly planning on _keeping_ us here!" Morrible yelled towards the bubble.

"Until people stop reviewing or I get bored. _That's_ how long!" Mindy spat back. "Our first question-er-er is none other than **SideshowJazz1**! _Dorothy, didn't you think about the shoes? Why did you think you had the right to steal Nessa's shoes?__ "_

"Well first of all Jazzy, is it alright if I call you Jazzy? I did not literally take them off her feet. They appeared on my feet and I just refused to give them back because I thought they were beautiful! Now is that a crime?" Dorothy explained.

"_Yes_!" Nessa hissed.

"Next question, _Elphaba, you're awesome. Totally. But were you actually planning to kill Dorothy? Why did you go to such extremes_?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this cleared away. I was never actually going to _kill_ her, but at the time it felt like the only way to convince her to give me the shoes back. I mean come on, the worst thing I did was make them run through a field of _poppies_-"

"And the fire ba-" Fiyero began before being shushed by Elphaba.

"So no, I wasn't actually going to kill her."

"Gee thanks, don't I feel loved?" Dorothy grumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"And the last thing they said was _everyone that was a student at Shiz, you are all really cool_!" Mindy read.

"YES!" said Madame Morrible and Boq at the same time, giving each other a high-five.

"It says _student_!" Glinda pointed out, and Madame Morrible stuck her ancient tongue out at her.

"Our next reviewer is **IloveWicked-RENT23** who has casted a vote saying that the Wizard should _not_ get a chair. Dorothy, _DO YOU HATE YOUR DOG? Toto is possibly the worst name EVER_."

"I agree!" Glinda shouted, shooting her hand up in the air. "I think Dodo is much better suited for him? Right?" she insisted, looking to the others who all nodded in agreement.

"No! Toto loves his name, _don't_ you?" Dorothy asked Toto who growled from his dog pillow.

"Well it could be worse, you could have named your dog Killjoy," said Fiyero, rolling his eyes.

"_Hey_!" Elphaba said, insulted. "Don't insult my alternate universe dog!"

"Why do you get so upset over the _simplest_ thing!" Fiyero complained.

"Oh go jump in a lake!" Elphaba argued, turning away and crossing her arms.

"You two are so _cute_," said Glinda sadly, crossing her arms.

"There, there Glinda. I think I have something that will cheer you up. IloveWicked-RENT23 has requested that I give you your pink jeweled shoes!" Mindy announced happily.

In a small explosion of glitter two pink shoes appeared in front of Glinda's chair. She broke out into a huge smile and snatched them up.

"Thank you whoever you are!" she said happily, putting them on her feet. "Now if only I was wearing a cuter outfit to match them…"

"So who was the next reviewer?" Elphaba asked.

"Now be patient, she left one more review!" Mindy was silent for a moment, causing the characters to exchange puzzled glances.

"Well?" Elphaba asked warily. "Who's the question for?"

"Um…I think I'll save that one until the end of this episode," Mindy decided. "Next reviewer! **DEgreeniFYgravity**, for the whole cast, _what would you all think of a musical sequel based on "Son of a Witch" or a trilogy with "A Lion Among Men_" Mindy asked.

"Um…well I personally don't think musicals should have sequels. They aren't books or movies, they're different. Also, my opinion isn't at all altered by the fact that Mindy loathes the idea of '_Love Never Dies_', the sequel to Phantom," Nessa explained, nodding.

"Next question is for Elphaba. _Since Dorothy gave the Wizard your broom at the end of The Wizard of Oz, did you ever get it back? If so, how_?"

"Oh well…we definitely needed that broom to escape safely, and we weren't about to go back to the palace. It was a fairly simple spell, I just enchanted another one. It was tough to say goodbye to that one though, I don't know, call me sentimental."

"You inherited that from _me_!" exclaimed the Wizard.

"Next question is for Elphaba and Fiyero… _How did you feel about running away together and leaving Glinda so heartbroken_?" Mindy read. Elphaba and Fiyero, who had just started a conversation, didn't look up to answer.

"Okay…_and Glinda, how did you feel about it_?" Mindy said. Glinda looked up from admiring her shoes.

"How did I feel when they ran away together, leaving me heartbroken? _Marvelous_," she answered sarcastically.

"Yikes, Glinda's got an attitude. I like that," Boq said creepily, causing Glinda to gag.

"Next question, _if a Wicked movie were made, who could you see playing your characters_?"

"Well Mindy loves _everyone_ who was in the cast she saw on tour. Vicki Noon and Natalie Daradich were wonderful. She also has a list of some of her favorite Elphaba/Glinda actresses on her profile if you'd like to know some others," Glinda advertised, figuring that would suffice.

"**YeroismyHero** is our next contestant! Elphie, _I dare you to have a heart to heart chat with your dad (The Wizard, not Frex_)."

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed loudly, though the Wizard seemed pleased to be able to get to know his daughter.

A little ways away from the circle of chairs and people sitting on the ground, a table and two wooden chairs appeared. One of the chairs was marked 'temporary seating'.

Elphaba reluctantly stood up and took a seat, and the Wizard took a seat across from her. Fiyero's eyes darted protectively over to them every few seconds, his fists clenched on the armrests of his chair.

"So…Elphaba…" started the Wizard awkwardly. "How is school going?"

"I was forced to _leave_ school because of you, your wonderful _Wizard-ness_," she spat.

"Oh please, call me dad."

"I most certainly will _not_!"

"Well father sounds so _formal_ and I like to think-"

"Well we'll let them talk as we ask some other questions-" Mindy began.

"And why would you tease me with that 'Wonderful' song of yours! It was practically like making a deal with the devil!"

"Oh now that's harsh, say, did your mother ever mention me growing up?"

"_Un_believable!"

"This question is for everyone, _what do you like better the musical or the book_?"

Glinda, Nessa, and Fiyero all voted for the musical, while Madame Morrible and Boq voted for the book.

"Personally, I prefer 'The Wizard of Oz' if you were asking me," said Dorothy, snottily.

"Well no one asked you!" Mindy sighed. "Oz, sometimes I feel like your babysitter, Dorothy!"

"I know the feeling," Fiyero grumbled.

"I don't understand why you have to keep dwelling on the past!" the Wizard said, still in a conversation with Elphaba.

"You ordered a young girl to execute your own _daughter_!"

"I didn't know you were my daughter!"

"And _that_ makes it okay?"

"Fiyero, _which nickname is more annoying: Fi-Fi or crow-crow_?" Mindy asked, trying to speak over Elphaba and the Wizard's elevated voices.

Fiyero grimaced. "Well neither are very flattering, but I can handle the person who calls me Fifi much more than the person who calls me _Crow-Crow_!"

"HEY!" Dorothy protested.

"Besides, I don't want to be constantly reminded of the fact I was once made of straw."

"I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a fath-"

"Oh not _this_ again…"

"Our next returning reviewer is **Whitemermage **who has casted her vote, saying the Wizard _should_ get a chair. _If you could use three words, one to describe your best friend, one for your worst enemy, and one for your whole life, what would they be_?"

"Look, we'll talk later. Nice chatting with you," said Elphaba sarcastically as she and the Wizard went to take their seats.

"Three words?" Glinda started. "Um…unfashionable, fish, sparkly."

"Gee, thanks!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Perky, farm, unfortunate."

"Green, Gale Force-"

"Fiyero that's two words!" Elphaba pointed out.

"Why does _she_ get to be your best friend!" Dorothy blurted out, pointing a finger towards Elphaba.

"Shall we move on? Let's welcome theoretically **kym667103 **to the show! Fiyero_, how would you feel if Elphaba cut her hair really short_?"

Fiyero gasped and his eyes widened, Elphaba looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"W-why would you even _joke_ about something like that? She can't cut her hair! It's who she is—Elphaba how could you cut your hair!" Fiyero demanded, turning to Elphaba who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not cutting my hair, _Fiyero_! It was rhetorical!"

"Oh thank _Oz_," he sighed, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Our next reviewer is **Fizzy Starburst**! Hm…Fizzy Starburst…that username actually sounds almost edible! Kind of like a _starburst_ that kind of has a pop rocks sensation—oh right. This is really off topic. _Boq, we all know that you lived with Nessa as her servant for an undisclosed amount of time. Did you and Nessa ever...y'know...do anything? I'll settle for makeouts! If yes, did you enjoy them? HONESTLY_?"

It was hard to tell who looked more embarrassed, but it was probably Nessa.

"Is it _really_ necessary to answer that?" Nessa protested. Elphaba scoffed.

"Try having to answer all of the questions about what really happened during '_As Long As You're Mine'_," she said before smacking Fiyero's arm because he was grinning.

"Well…we were together a long time _so_…" Nessa cleared her throat.

"So there were a _few_ makeout sessions! So _what_?" Boq exclaimed. Nessa put her face in her hands.

"Everyone but the Wizard, _do you consider the Wizard evil, a villan, or just mislead or misunderstood_?"

The characters exchanged glances to each other, the Wizard looking at nervously.

"I wouldn't necessarily call him evil just kind of…" Glinda started.

"Pathetic?"

"Power hungry?"

"Seeking something more glamorous and wonderful then his corn-fed hick life?"

"Yes! Those are the correct adjectives!" Glinda nodded. "But evil? I don't think so."

"Glinda, _would you ever consider dying you hair_?"

"No," Glinda said without hesitation. People looked to her to elaborate but she said nothing else.

"Fiyero, _WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DANCE LIKE THAT_?"

Fiyero grinned and Glinda blushed a bit. "All natural talent. It wouldn't be any fun if I let you in on all of my secrets, _would_ it? I've just always been magnificent!" he grinned.

"And modest too!" said Elphaba sarcastically.  
"Our next person to welcome is **FinalFantasy84**! Welcome! Glinda_, you were popular in school. How many boyfriends have you ever had_?"

"I courted many many boys in high school, but I was always looking for the one, you know? We never went out on more than two dates," Glinda shrugged. "Until Fi_yero_," she glared.

"Now now, no harsh feelings!"

"Sorry Mindy, just staying sort of in character," Glinda apologized.

"Fiyero, _do you sing in the bath_?" Mindy read. This question was greeted with multiple snickers, especially from Elphaba and Glinda.

"No, I do not. And if I did, it my singing talent would knock your socks off!" Fiyero said defensively.

"Next question, Elphaba?" Mindy lowered her voice a whisper. "_Does he sing in the bath?_"

The snickers now turned into roaring laughter as Elphaba grinned and nodded.

"All the time!" she laughed before looking to Fiyero who was looking down. She took his arm. "But…his rendition of '_Don't Stop Believing'_ is truly inspiring. I love when he sings," she said sympathetically, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay so we have…nine reviewers left today?" Mindy said in disbelief. "**FaeTheDevoutScholar **is next and if I'm not mistaken, is that not Darren Criss on your avatar? I approve! I loved him _before_ he was on Glee! Fiyero_, I dare you to poke the Wizard continuously for the rest of the episode_."

Fiyero grinned, pleased to be granted with such an order.

"Fine, I'm a good sport," sighed the Wizard. I long poking stick appeared at Fiyero's feet and he picked it up, starting to poke the Wizard in the arm from his seat.

"I want a turn later!" Glinda said.

"Wizard, _I dare you to try getting stung by a trackerjacker_. Ah _ha_! Another 'Hunger Games' fan! Well the Wizard is a little preoccupied with being poked, and have you read about what those things do to people? Freaky. We don't want anyone hallucinating and most likely dying on the show."

"Our next returning reviewer is **darkgemwildcat**! Darkgem has also requested that Glinda get some pink shoes as well so…"

In another small explosion of glitter a pair of pink shoes appeared near Glinda's chair. She grinned, despite the fact she already had a pair.

"Thank you! You can _never_ have too many shoes!"

"Morrible, _did you know hate makes you ugly? OH, too late_..."

"Oooooooooh, _burn_!" the Wizard teased, still being poked in the arm by Fiyero. Morrible sent him a death glare and he looked down.

"Well it's true, I read in my copy of the Grimmerie that they made it so the eviler Morrible gets, the more her hair line recedes! It's a scientific fact! Dorothy, _HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO HEAR IT TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL? YOU DID NOT KILL ELPHABA! SHE DIDN'T MELT END OF STORY_!"

Dorothy laughed lightly and shook her head.

"So naïve, so very naïve. I think I _know_ what I _saw_!" is said. "Duh, right Elphaba?" she asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Ow!" the Wizard complained as the stick poked him in the arm a little too hard.

"She also writes, _also I would gladly come and slap Dorothy, teleport me to wherever you are and I will be happy to oblige…_oh shoot. Unfortunately the teleporting machine isn't working today! I tried to teleport the pizza guy and he got lost somewhere between space and time. Shame too, because we wanted cheesy bread.

"I believe **Jamie Jazz** is new to the show! Elphaba, _firstly you're awesome, secondly, who do you think plays the best you in all the different versions of the musical, goes for you too Glinda_!"

"You can consult Mindy's profile for the answer to that question, same for Glinda," Elphaba nodded.

"Elphaba, _also, how do you feel about being named after the guy who wrote the Wizard of Oz_?"

"I'm what? Really? Did you guys know this?"

"I knew it!" Mindy said happily.

"Well I guess I don't mind, it's kind of neat how my name honors the creator of Oz in a way."

"Glinda, _do you prefer Galinda or Glinda_?"

"Well I was always so used to Galinda growing up…you know…with a _Ga_? But Glinda means more because I came up with it to take a stand!" she said proudly.

"Wizard, I _actually don't think your that bad, goes for you too Boq_." Both of them smiled.

"Elphaba, my arm is starting to hurt," Fiyero complained, continuing to poke.

"Sorry, the rules were very clear, not until the end of the episode."

"Now let's welcome back **Elphaba wannabe**. Boq, _were you honestly sincere and not drunk on the potion when you said you loved Nessa_?"

"We-"

"Well _technically_, the potion made you say the truth no matter what, whether or not you would say it while not under its spell depends. It's a complicated situation. Elphaba wannabe also wrote, Glinda, _you are getting your shoes! Enjoy!_" Mindy read.

Glinda shrieked as another explosion of glitter appeared in front of her as another pair of pink shoes appeared.

"Thank you, how very kind. Wow…three pairs of shoes…Elphie do you want a pair-"

"No."

"Next reviewer is my friend **oO Gabgalrox Oo**! Boq, _I could see you as a less hunky/talented/deep Phantom of the Opera. Just sayin'. What do you think_?"

"Really? Thanks for the compliment!"

"You do know the Phantom has a horribly disfigured face, right?" Nessa asked.

"Oh…"

"But I still love him!" Mindy insisted. "Second best musical ever. Fiyero, _I think you're awesome. Like, I really, really think you're awesome. SO, yeah. Have you made any green jokes to Elphaba since your passionate reunion_?"

"Well not harsh ones of course, but little-"

"Annoyances?"

"_Comments_ here and there come about," Fiyero said. "I like her skin."

"The next person that left a question is **listen2music4ever**! Wizard, _how did you meet Elphaba's mother? When did the obsession the green elixir start_?"

"I met her at a bar near Munchkinland, she looked really lonely and I thought she was hot-"

"Don't say another word!" Nessa and Elphaba shouted in unison.

"As for the green elixir, a merchant sold me a few bottles when I arrived in Oz and taught me how to make it. Strange…I never saw him again."

"I think we'll move on to our next reviewer, but long story short, listen2music has requested I do this first!"

Suddenly two chandeliers landed on top of Dorothy and Madame Morrible before vanishing, leaving them disoriented.

"Loverly. **Wicked Is My Life** is our next guest! For the Wizard, _can I have some Green Elixir? Please? Also, what is your real name? I mean, you weren't named "The Wizard of Oz"_."

"Excuse me, do you not see how much damage that little green bottle caused?" Elphaba blurted out. "It should be _illegal_!"

"Then how come it was advertised in the commercial break?" Glinda asked.

"My real name? Oz it has been so long since I used it…well it varies from fanfiction to fanfiction but I believe the most well known name is Oscar, or Ozcar," Ozcar explained.

"Wicked Is My Life also left this controversial review…here goes…_ Morrible, I support you! I don't think you're evil! Except for when you tried to take down Elphie_."

Morrible looked up in surprised, as did everyone else.

"WHAT!" everyone but Morrible said.

"And she requests that we make a Morrible scoreboard, though she would be the only one on it. Of course, if you hadn't noticed, there is only one person on the non-supporter side for Nessa now. I didn't expect it to go that way to be honest."

"I'm afraid we'll have to move on for now, let's welcome back **SunRise19**! SunRise says, _I think that Glinda should get the shoes! And, Nessa can get the silver ones_.."

Glinda covered her ears as another explosion of glitter appeared in front of her, revealing another pair of shoes. Nessa, however, was unprepared and jumped with the silver shoes appeared in front of _her_. She was, however, thrillified to have them back.

"Thank you," Glinda called up weakly, putting the shoes by the other two pairs on the floor, now having acquired four pairs.

"Be careful what you wish for, Glinda," Elphaba snickered.

"Question for Morrible, _how did you get to be so good at controlling and making the weather? Who taught you your magic_?"

"Well, it isn't my _true_ talent. Encouraging talent is my special talent! And as for your question, I've always loved thunderstorms. They're so malevolent and dark. And who taught me magic is none of your concern," the fish lady explained.

"_Elphie, if I can call you that, does Fiyero ever sing to you?_"

"Well first of all, only Glinda can call me that name," Elphaba started.

"Didn't you hear, he sings Journey songs in the tub!" Glinda giggled.

"Well yes, but…he _does_ sing to me. On occasion," Elphaba said softly, Fiyero, who was busy poking the Wizard didn't pay attention.

"Moving on now to **Jedi Anne Scrambler **who asks everyone, _what did you want to be when you were a little kid_?"

"Oh! A _princess_!" Glinda said immediately.

"You're _my_ princess," Boq said before Glinda threw one of her shoes back at him. It whacked him in the forehead and flew back to its original spot like a boomerang.

"The governor of Munchkinland," Elphaba and Nessa said at the same time.

"I can't remember that far back," Morrible said.

"Oh, and Glinda?" Mindy said.

There was another explosion of glitter and yet another pair of pink heels appeared in front of Glinda.

Glinda sighed.

"What's the matter?" Elphaba asked.

"I got what I wanted," she said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing…except I don't need five pairs of the same shoes! Maybe I should give the extra pairs to someone less fortunate than I, which shouldn't be to hard, because let's face it! Who isn't less fortunate than I?"

"Our last reviewer of the night is **Novelist N Training**, who for the record is only one person. I knew that, poor editing skills on my part in the last chapter. I apologize. Novelist asks Fiyero and Dorothy, _when those apples pegged you, who thinks that they got the worst of it_?"

Fiyero shrugged. "We were both hit with an equal amount of fruit but I couldn't feel pain back then so…sucks for you Dorothy!" he laughed.  
"That was _mean_! But I forgive you Crow-Crow!" Dorothy nodded.

"Well that was our last question!"

"Oh thank Oz," the Wizard and Fiyero said. Fiyero stopped poking and the Wizard sighed, rubbing his arm.

"Cheer up Ozcar, because I have good news for you! Five of our reviewers voted on your poll and winning by one vote, I now present you with a chair!"

A new chair appeared by Nessarose, it wasn't as extravagant or comfortable-looking as the others but it looked nice enough. The Wizard smiled and took his seat.

"I get a name, a conversation with my daughter, _and_ a chair all in one episode!"

"Wait, Mindy, you said there was a question that you were saving to the end?" asked Elphaba, remembering.

"Oh that's right!" Mindy exclaimed. "Going back to IloveWicked-RENT23… _Fiyero, congrats on trying to learn to read! (and congrats to Elphie for teaching him... I'm sure that is a difficult task...) so, are you and Elphaba married yet? And if not at least engaged, I dare you to propose_."

The entire room was silent, everyone looking at the stunned looking couple. Glinda and Nessa then gasped and put her hands over their mouth when Fiyero stood up and bent down on one knee in front of Elphaba.

"Elphaba…will you…"

"Fiyero," Elphaba said in a panicked voice.

"Elphaba will you marry me?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Thanks for participating: SideshowJazz1, IloveWicked-RENT23, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, DEgreeniFYgravity, AnimegirlTohru, YeroismyHero, Whitermermage, kym667103, Fizzy Starburst, FinalFantasy84, FaeTheDevoutScholar, darkgemwildcat, Jamie Jazz, Elphaba wannabe, oO Gabgalrox Oo, listen2music4ever, Wicked Is My Life, SunRise19, Jedi Annie Scrambler, and Novelist N Training**

Your Ticket To The Show!

V


	8. Episode 6

**Author Note: Thank you for those who followed the new rule and used the code word! **

**REASONS YOUR QUESTION MAY NOT BE PUT ON THE SHOW:**

1. It would take too long to answer.

2. The content of your question might be considered offensive or above the K+ rating in any way.

3. The same question (or a question similar to it) has already been answered by someone else in an earlier episode.

4. I don't know how to answer it creatively.

**So get creative! The more interesting your question is, or the more unique, the more likely it is to get put on the show! Please no more reviews confronting the characters on what they did wrong, the more creative the question the more fun to read!**

**There are about 3 references to different musicals in this chapter, special shout-outs to those who can identify them!**

**If you read this author's note, please put the word "turtle" in your next review!**

* * *

**NESSA SCOREBOARD**

**Supporters:**

LittleGreenGirlxx

AnimegirlTohru

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Whitermermage

Hedwig466

darkgemwildcat

oO Gabgalrox Oo

SunRise19

Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16

BwayGeekForGood

bremela

DuckInTheHat

Sweet Lunacy

kym667103

I3Fiyerba

Latte-The-Cat

Elphaba wannabe

SideshowJazz1

IloveWicked-RENT23

DEgreeniFYgravity

YeroismyHero

Fizzy Starburst

FaeTheDevoutScholar

listen2music4ever

Wicked Is My Life

Novelist N Training

srhittson

Jedi Annie Scrambler

SazAnn

**Non-supporters:**

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

Anonymous

**SHOULD THE WIZARD GET A CHAIR?**

**Yes:**

Whitemermage

kym667103

SunRise19

Fizzy Starburst

Elphaba wannabe

**No:**

IloveWicked-RENT23

darkgemwildcat

Shockheaded Peter's Sister

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

SazAnn

* * *

_Previously on Mindy's Q&A with Wicked…_

"Elphaba…will you…"

"Fiyero," Elphaba said in an almost panicked voice.

"Elphaba will you marry me?"

None of the characters in the room spoke, though Dorothy was very interested in a small speck of dust flying past through the air. She could have sworn she heard it call for help…

"What?"

"Elphaba…will you-"

"I _heard_ what you said Fiyero!" Elphaba sighed. "You're really going to propose to me on a _dare_?" she glared. Fiyero stood up and grunted in pain when something hit him in the back of his head. He looked down and picked up an engagement ring, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand, as Mindy whistled casually.

"_Thanks_, Mindy," he grumbled. He turned back to Elphaba who seemed to be looking around the room for an escape route. He took her hands again and she reluctantly looked back to him.

"Fae, even though someone technically dared for me to do this, it doesn't mean that I wasn't going to propose _anyway_ so stop being so _annoyed_ with me," Fiyero scolded, eliciting a small nervous laugh from Elphaba.

"Fiyero…I-"

"There are a thousand excuses you can make for us _not_ to get married, but I can give you one good reason why we _should_ get married. I love you."

"Fi_yero_!"

"Don't say no yet! Just take the ring and you can think about it-"

"_Now_ who's the one who never stops talking?" Elphaba groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh…sorry…" Fiyero said, looking up nervously.

"Yes," Elphaba mumbled, looking back to him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"YES!" Elphaba shouted. "Do you use your ears? Yes I'll marry you and can you now get off the Ozforsaken ground?"

Everyone except Madame Morrible and Dorothy (who was following the peculiar dust speck around the room) burst into applause as Fiyero slid the ring on her green finger. Nessa was in tears and Glinda had a weak smile on her face while the Wizard looked semi-protective over his daughter who was now kissing her fiancé.

Mindy was clapping but remembered how many questions were submitted and how eager some people seem for updates and jumped right into the next episode.

"Congratulotions to the happy couple! I would like to start off this episode by thanking the seven people who read the last author note and put forth the code word, and for those who didn't and still followed the **new three question maximum rule**! I'd like to stress that creativity is the key to getting on the show, I know confronting the characters is fun but I can only write 'so and so apologize to so and so' so many times! Use your noggin! Our first reviewer is **FaeTheDevoutScholar**! Boq, _what do you think of how Munchkins are portrayed in The Wizard of Oz film_? Excellent question! Boq?"

"Well they have a horrible fashion sense!" Boq exclaimed, causing Glinda to scoff.

"And _you_ have such a great sense of style!"

"The Wizard of Oz makes it look like Munchkins are _all_ short odd-looking people…but that Lullaby League…well they have me close to tears every time they perform!"

"Our next reviewer is **oO Gabgalrox Oo**, and I have a question for _her_ for a change! Why did you put those O's in your username? Anyway, _how often would you say you and Fiyero fight? Not like a major fight, just a yelling match at worst_."

"What's wrong with wanting Dr. Dillamond to come to our wedding?" Elphaba fumed at Fiyero who put his hands up in defense.

"_Nothing_, I just have no idea where he is! I can't do _everything_! You're so _difficult_!"

"Well aren't they adorable! _Wizard, have you ever felt warm and fuzzy about anyone before? *pointed glance at Morrible_*"

"Mindy, why did you say asterisk, pointed glance at Morrible, asterisk?" Glinda asked.

"Well, young lady, I was quite fond on Melena in my day. As for Morribear…it never amounted to anything serious," the Wizard said freely, glancing at Morrible who looked like she vomited a little bit in her mouth.

"Alrighty, before we all get sick to our stomachs, **DefyingGravity4Good** submitted several questions but for the sake of the new rule, I'm going to ask one of them. What is everyone's favorite day of the week?"

Glinda stood up importantly and raised her hand.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say…

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend,__  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!_"

Everyone had joined in her little song while Morrible insisted that her favorite day of the week was Monday. Mindy means no copyright infringement and clarified that she does not own Rebecca Black's song after the singing was done. _  
_  
"Wait, she said something else. _Oh! And question for Mindy: when are you gonna update the Fiyero trilogy? That was one of the first stories I read on the Wicked forum, and I really miss it..._Aww! I'm flattered. I'll try to update soon, I have the idea for the last chapter it's really all about the lack of motivation. Our next guest is **Shockheaded Peter's Sister** who has donated a tin of biscuits for everyone, except Morrible, to share! Also, you get a free biscuit as a reward for using the code word. Dorothy, _is that whiney voice and those big eyes all an act and are you a little hell raiser on the quiet_?"

Dorothy, giving up on the talking dust speck, went to take her seat and crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap.

"Why what_ever_ do you mean? I assure you that I'm just and innocent little girl, lost and _confused_,_" _she said, sounding a little too much like a Disney princess. "And if you ever suggest that I'm not an adorable little joy again, I'll cut your _toes_ off!" she said, grinning. Boq scooted away from her.

"Now now, you know my rules against violence! Not unless the reviewers ask for it! Returning to the show is **darkgemwildcat**, _Wizard I dare you to give Dodo your chair for the rest of the episode, and also since Morrible likes thunderstorms so much, I dare Elphaba to make a thunderstorm surrounding Morrible._ Well I can't take the Wizard's chair away unless the scoreboard tells me to, I just sent Chistery to check it. Oh…so we're tied? I'm not sure what that means…I suppose the Wizard can keep his chair for _now_."

Elphaba stood up and grinned. "Gladly!" She went over to Morrible and muttered an incantation. A horrible clap of thunder caused Glinda to shriek and Toto to bark as Morrible was hit with a torrential downpour.

"Argh! My makeup is ruined!" Morrible complained as her hair-do wilted under the rain with black streaks running down her face.

"Maybe it'll wash away your evil," Fiyero commented.

"Our next guest is **kym667103**! _Give Elphaba a pair of black sparkly shoes. But, not too sparkly_."

Elphaba's hand flew to her chest as a pair of shoes appeared in a puff of smoke with a loud CRACK! She blinked and picked up the stylish shoes, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…thank you!" she said, not sure how to react to a gift this extravagant.

"Ooooh! Elphie, we can _match_!" Glinda festivated.

"Fiyero, _how many kids do you want? Do you want boys or girls? What do you want them to look like_?" Mindy read.

Fiyero didn't look at Elphaba's face as he answered.

"Well I've always pictured three or four kids…at least. I don't really care, but one of each would be nice. It'd be nice to have a little girl. And I don't care what they look like, not in the _slightest_," he stressed.

"And who do you expect to birth those _four_ children of yours, Fiyero!" Elphaba hissed, breaking the silence and shooting him a glare.

"Oz they better not inherit your temper," Fiyero complained, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Well they better not inherit your brains, or _lack_ thereof!" Elphaba shot back, turning the other way.

"Ooooh, _burn_," Glinda giggled.

"Next we have **SunRise19** who asks Nessa,_ can you still walk? I would think without the shoes that Elphaba enchanted you wouldn't be able to walk so I guess when you go to sleep you take them off but then you can't walk? Was just curious how that all worked_."

Nessa, who had been staring off into space because she hadn't been asked anything blinked in surprise.

She looked down at her silver shoes, which were a gift, and the ruby slippers beside them.

"Right now I wouldn't be able to walk, but I just have to put on the ruby slippers to come and go. At night, of course I take them off, but I put them right beside my bed so I'm able to retrieve them without getting up and walking about without them," she explained.

"So you're saying that if someone moved your shoes out of reach while you were sleeping you wouldn't be able to move?" Boq asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey! Don't get _any_ ideas," Elphaba threatened.

"Boq, _when did the whole calling Nessa only "Madame," start? How'd that come about is what I'm basically asking_..." Mindy read.

Boq struggled to think back.

"Well…geez….it happened so gradually I can hardly remember," he said.

"I remember," Nessa spoke up sharply. "It was the day that you moved in to the mansion, which was also the day that Glinda left for the Emerald City. That's the day you first called me Madame Governor…remember?" she said quietly, a sad look on her face.

"Oh, and Sunrise gets a free biscuit. **Fizzy Starburst** is our next guest, _we all read fanfiction about you guys...do you guys read any fanfiction? If yes, which ones_?"

Elphaba scoffed.

"Fanfiction is just a waste of time, I mean writing a story with characters that someone else has already thought of? That just sounds lazy to me, it's not literature," Elphaba spoke up.

"Hey, hey, _hey_! If it weren't for fanfiction you wouldn't have been able to say that," Mindy defended her ways.

"I think it'd be kind of creepy to read about myself," Glinda said, looking behind her shoulder. "Do people really write about me?"

Boq looked around the room, whistling casually.

"Question for everyone, _since we all know Fiyero's what is everyone else's go-to shower song_?"

Fiyero flushed a bit as everyone thought it over.

"_Poor Unfortunate Souls_," Madame Morrible spoke up.

"_We're Off To See The Wizard_," the Wizard said cheerfully before humming it to himself happily.

"_Hopelessly Devoted To You_," Boq said, Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know that's a song sung by a _woman_?" she yelled through the rain.

"Wait…what?"

"_Making Good_," said Elphaba reluctantly.

"_On My Own_," Nessa mumbled, deliberately not looking Boq's way.

"_How Lovely To Be A Woman_ or anything from Legally Blonde!" Glinda smiled.

"I don't have a shower at my house," Dorothy frowned. "But I like singing songs about rainbows and _nice_ things like that."

"Alright, Fizzy Starburst gets a complimentary biscuit as well. Now let's welcome **srhittson** to the show! First of all, here is your complimentary biscuit! _Glinda needs a pink outfit to go with her shoes no more black for her_!"

Glinda jumped out of her seat and bounced excitedly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said. She looked up expectantly at the ceiling and wasn't disappointed when a pink dress fell from the sky.

"Now let's welcome **listen2music4ever **who says, _I'll send Glinda dress to wear to go with her many pairs of slippers_."

Glinda came prancing out of the changing room then in her new, knee length pink dress.

"I feel like Galinda again! Look you guys—oomph!" she said as another dress fell on her head. "Uh oh…" she said, looking at her pile of shoes and knowing all to well what was happening.

"_Careful the wish you make, wishes are children. Careful the path they take, wishes come true, not free!_" Glinda sang randomly.

"Free bucket of glitter for the first person to identify the song (and what musical it is from) that Glinda just quoted!" Mindy announced happily. "_What is your favorite book-turned-into-movie (it could also be a book series)? And Dorothy, if you say the Wizard of Oz, I swear I will come and slap you_."

Dorothy, who had not heard, perked up.

"The Wizard of Oz!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" the Wizard and Boq said in unison.

"Anything but Twilight," Nessarose complained.

"Books shouldn't be made into movies, all they do is make is easier for slackers to not read the book for assignments," Elphaba said with a short, sarcastic laugh. Fiyero shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Don't forget your complimentary biscuit on the way out. Now we welcome back **Elphaba wannabe** to the show! _For Elphaba, if you could change one thing about anyone in this room, what would it be_?"

Elphaba mulled this over for a minute, the others looking at her nervously.

"Well I don't think it's really my place to _change_ anyone, of course it'd be nice if Boq could come to his senses and stop being so cold towards my _sister_," she glared. "I'm not saying that he should be in love with her, but a little _respect_ would be nice!"

"Elphaba, I can take care of myself," Nessa said, red in the face.

"Sorry…"

Boq didn't see, but Nessa mouthed 'thank you' towards Elphaba.

"Welcome back **SideshowJazz1**! Also, I'm glad to have found another fan of the Simpsons! Nessa, _which color of your shoes did you prefer? Silver, or ruby_?"

"Well the silver ones have more memories attached to them but the ruby ones give me the power of mobility…color-wise I prefer silver. I'm _sick_ and tired of people asking me if I'm Dorothy!"

"Yes, that happened to me when I was you for Halloween, Nessa. Everyone asked me if I was _Dorothy_ even though I was wearing a bun, a black dress, and the striped stockings. They see the shoes and they're blind to the rest of your ensemble. Next we welcome **Jedi Annie Scrambler**. _I think you should give Glinda a pink dress_!"

Glinda, being prepared this time, opened an umbrella quickly just in time for another dress to fall from the sky.

"Woe is me!" she cried.

"Oh yes, how terrible it is to receive gifts!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't drowning in pink tulle and glitter over here!" Glinda complained, causing Elphaba to cackle.

"Glinda, _have_ _you found love after Fiyero_?"

Glinda looked up from the two dresses on her lap and blinked.

"Well…no…not yet. It'll happen for me though, for now I'm happy for my best friend," she smiled weakly. Elphaba returned her smile, thankful and relieved but still feeling a twinge of guilt.

"We have a new reviewer to the show, **SazAnn**! _Dorothy, why did you dump water on Elphaba? Why did you think that would kill her? This isn't the book_."

"You know…I really don't know! It seemed to make sense at the time, you'd have to be inside my head. Oh well…it worked in Wizard of Oz though!" Dorothy smiled causing Fiyero to smack his forehead.

"Elphaba, _if you could save only one of the people on this room from a terrible accident who would you pick_?

Nessa, Fiyero, and Glinda all looked at her accusingly. Elphaba, put on the spot, shrugged.

"I'm the Wicked Witch of the West, I would just use my magic so I wouldn't have to choose. That's like saying which child do you love more."

"So you _do_ want children!" Fiyero rejoiced, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"**Novelist N Training** is up next, _what color flowers will the two lovers be having at the wedding? Congrats, guys_!"

"Pink roses-"

"Glinda, no!"

"But _I'm_ the wedding planner!"

"When did I _ever_ agree to that?"

"We're _best_ friends, or have you forgotten?"

"Okay, you can help plan the wedding but no _pink_!"

"But _El_phie!"

"_No_! I was never crazy for flowers, I confess that nothing left me colder. I could watch a daisy for hours and all I'd feel is several hours older…but I suppose my favorite flowers would have to be poppies," Elphaba explained.

"That sounded suspiciously like a musical quote…" Mindy said.

"And _that_ sounded suspiciously like someone who knows exactly what it is because she is controlling our every action," Nessa noticed.

"_And also, 3Mindy3! You broke 100 reviews! Nice_!" Mindy read the last comment before gasping dramatically.

"I _have_! This has never happened to me before, this is a big deal!" she said, overjoyed. She pressed a button and a hatch in the ceiling opened, releasing one pathetic balloon that said _100_ on it that dropped to the floor.

"Shoot…I thought I had more balloons in there…next reviewer is** Anonymous**! Anonymous left a very long rant about what is wrong with every character, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to answer it. If anyone wants to look, it's on the review page! But here, I've printed out the list for all of you characters to see. Here you go, copies for everyone," Mindy announced, tossing the papers down.

The characters read the complaints about them, gasping in the appropriate places and defending themselves on many of the accounts to their neighbors.

"I can't read mine, the rain destroyed the paper!" Madame Morrible shouted.

"Oh…and Glinda?"

There was the loudest explosion of glitter yet and Glinda coughed as five pairs of pink slippers appeared at her feet.

"Really?" she complained, looking to the ceiling and shaking her head so the glitter would shake out of her hair. "Well…I suppose I could always build a fort with them!" she said hopefully.

"Don't forget your biscuit, Anonymous. **WickedIsTheBestestThingEver** is our last reviewer, who has asked whether or not Dorothy is in love with Fiyero…again. Only this time we need to bring out the truth potion! …What?" Mindy murmured to Chistery who was on her shoulder. "What do you mean…" she said again, murmuring to the Monkey.

"Well…this is awkward…but it seems we're all out of truth potion!" Mindy announced. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Don't forget your biscuit! Well that's all of the questions that were sent in for this episode!"

"Excuse me, I'm not late a-a-a-a-a-m I?" a raspy voice called from the door.

Elphaba stood up in surprise.

"Doctor Dillamond!" she said in disbelief, rushing over to greet her former professor. The old Goat smiled and greeted his student.

"I received a letter from a Miss Mindy, inviting me to a discussion of some sort."

"It's so good to see you again, Professor," Elphaba beamed. "I never thought I'd see you again, how is it possible that you're here?"

"Well it appears that Miss Nessa-a-a-a-arose here is able to speak though she died in the musical."

"What he means to say, Elphaba, is that reality doesn't really matter in this universe! I'm the authoress and what I say goes!" Mindy announced. An additional large comfortable chair appeared and Elphaba led the old Goat to his new seat.

"Sometimes I feel that Doctor Dillamond is often forgotten, so he is now open for questions!" Mindy announced. "That's all we have for this episode, keep sending in reviews! Remember, you are the ones who make this show interesting. Creativity is key!"

* * *

**YOUR TICKET TO THE SHOW!**

**V**


	9. Episode 7

**Author Note: Thank you for those who followed the new rule and used the code word!**

**Dorothy Disclaimer: **I do respect Wizard of Oz and enjoy it very much. I don't actually hate Dorothy as much as I pretend to and I do understand it wasn't technically her fault. But let's be honest here, it's pretty entertaining to poke fun of her, right? It's all harmless fun, please enjoy!

**Also, I don't own any of the movies/books/musicals that I referenced in this episode. Some quotes were taken directly from said forms of media. **

**REASONS YOUR QUESTION MAY NOT BE PUT ON THE SHOW:**

1. It would take too long to answer.

2. The content of your question might be considered offensive or above the K+ rating in any way.

3. The same question (or a question similar to it) has already been answered by someone else in an earlier episode. (This includes generic questions such as, "Make Morrible to apologize to everyone!" and "Glinda, you rock! I love you!" After seven episodes I can only answer those so many times)

4. I don't know how to answer it creatively.

5. You put a shameless plug about your own stories in your review.

**So get creative! The more interesting your question is, or the more unique, the more likely it is to get put on the show! Please no more reviews confronting the characters on what they did wrong.**

**If you read this author's note, please put "coffee cream" in your next review.**

* * *

**NESSA SCOREBOARD**

**Supporters:**

LittleGreenGirlxx, AnimegirlTohru, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, Whitermermage, Hedwig466, darkgemwildcat, oO Gabgalrox Oo, SunRise19, Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest1, BwayGeekForGood, bremela, DuckInTheHat, Sweet Lunacy, kym667103, I3Fiyerba, Latte-The-Cat, Elphaba wannabe, SideshowJazz1, DefyingGravity4Good, DEgreeniFYgravity, YeroismyHero, Fizzy Starburst, FaeTheDevoutScholar, listen2music4ever, Wicked Is My Life, Novelist N Training, srhittson, Jedi Annie Scrambler, SazAnn, Aron LeStrange, JMbroadwayfan

**Non-supporters:**

Shockheaded Peter's Sister, Anonymous, The All Knowing (on fence)

**SHOULD THE WIZARD GET A CHAIR?**

**Yes:**

Whitemermage, kym667103, SunRise19, Fizzy Starburst, Elphaba wannabe

**No:**

DefyingGravity4Good, darkgemwildcat, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, SazAnn, AnimeGirlTohru, Latte-The-Cat

**People who get free pet turtles:** SazAnn, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, Jedi Anne Scrambler, Wicked Is My Life, SunRise19, ZeGabz, Aron LeStrange, darkgemwildcat, Latte-The-Cat, listen2music4ever,NyxBorn, Fizzy Starburst, The All Knowing, AnimeGirlTohru, Therealfae

* * *

"I know, I know, it's been awhile!" Mindy blurted out out of nowhere. "Here's a dust buster, wake up from your naps and brush off those cobwebs to get ready to answer more questions!"

The cast of Wicked opened their eyes groggily, and Elphaba helped herself to some coffee as Glinda screamed and swatted a spider off of her arm.

"I don't want to tap dance!" she yelled, apparently to the spider.

"I think you were just dreaming, Glinda," Nessa said sleepily.

"Okay, first question is from—"

"Can't we just wait a few minutes?" Boq complained.

"No! We've wasted enough time! First question is from **SazAnn** for Nessarose, _when you saw the house above you, what was your last thought? And please don't say "it was AHHHHHHH" or something boring, cause I know you're cooler than that!"_

Nessa frowned. "So I can't say that it was AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH even if it was? How would you react if a house was about to crush you like a bug? Now I know how people on reality TV feel."

"You're right, that stuff is so _fake_!" the Wizard agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me. The people have spoken, Ozcar, and unfortunately I have to deny you a chair. Take comfort in the fact it was a very close vote though!"

"This next question/comment thing is from **Shockheaded Peter's Sister**, _Dorothy, if you cut off my toes I'll retaliate by cutting off your nose. And then nobody will want to marry you and you'll never be a Princess! Think about that. Turtles have very flat noses, do you want to look like a turtle forever? Oh... you do already. Sorry_."

Dorothy crossed her arms. "What do turtles have anything to do with _anything_? Mindy why did you just laugh? No one tells me anything."

"And yes, Shockheaded, "How Lovely to be a Woman" is from Bye Bye Birdie and "Hopelessly Devoted" is from Grease, but "Poor Unfortunate Souls" is from The Little Mermaid, sung by Ursula. Okay…now…**YeroismyHero** has a…comment for Fiyero. She wants to tell him that she watches him in his sleep because she loves him."

Fiyero had such an odd expression on his face Mindy could not even describe it using words, but that was nothing compared to Elphaba's face.

"I'm sorry, I just have to cut in here," Mindy said. "Watching someone sleep is not romantic, it's just creepy. I have no idea what Bella saw in Edward and vice versa, it's just plain weird. Our next contestant is **Jedi Annie Scrambler**! She offers her apologies to Glinda about all of the stuff has been given to her, and would like to give her a tiara for her trouble!"

Glinda gasped and happily looked up at the ceiling as a tiara fell to the earth before the whole room echoed with her shriek.

"Ah, I see Glinda has been hit by the tiara," Mindy said. Elphaba looked over to her unconscious friend with the tiara in her lap and shook her head.

"No ma'am, she's just fainted!" she told Mindy.

"Yes…well…just leave her there. Scrambler has also requested that anyone who wants a tomato to throw at Dorothy or Boq can have one."

All heads turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Tomatoes for sale! Get your tomatoes for sale! Freshly grown, perfect for tossing and harmless angry mobs!" called out a strange man who began walking around the room.

"Who are you?" Nessa asked, for no one recognized him.

"I'm Rob, the produce guy," he shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

"Well the joke is on you guys because the tomato is my favorite vegetable!" Dorothy defended herself.

"Tomatoes are fruit," Elphaba corrected.

"Well _you_ would know all about vegetables," Dorothy muttered before a tomato smacked her in the face.

"Thanks, Rob," Fiyero grinned.

"Nice aim," Nessa said.

"Our next contestant is **SunRise19**! Well it looks like we have the first question for Doctor Dillamond! _Dr. First of all I want to welcome you to the show! Also, my question is for you Did you always want to be a professor? If not, what did you want to be_?"

"Well Miss Sunrise, I have always wanted to teach young students new and valuable things," he said in a raspy voice. "But I must admit, since I was just a kid, I had a certain appreciation for the art of tap dancing. Of course, it has never been more than a hobby of mine, my hooves work as built in tap shoes."

"Next question is from **FaeTheDevoutScholar**! She also has a question for Doctor Dillamond, _do to prefer dying or losing your ability to speak? I don't mean to be rude, really_!"

"No, not at all miss Fae, not at all. I must admit, losing the power of speech was a horrifying experience for me, considering that I had once believed that nothing could silence me from speaking out. Then again, tap dancing requires no speech. I can't say I can answer your question with full certainty, please continue to stay devout in your studies."

"Next to join the show is **ZeGabz**, who now has now had more names than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _Have you ever done something wild and crazy, excluding the time you magic-spelled Boq_?"

"Well…there was this one time that… I was in this really seedy place in the Emerald City and there was this hamburger cart…you know what? I'm not going to tell that story," she shook her head quickly. The rest of the cast begged her to finish the story but she would not.

"Please respect her decision," Mindy said though she sounded just as disappointed. "Now **Novelist** **N** **Training** says—Aah!"

Suddenly a ton of sparkly and circular balloons with 100 on them fell from the sky to the delight of the cast members.

"_I'm sending 3Mindy3 a TON of balloons that say 100 on them. They are sparkly, and they are circular_," Mindy read the note. "Aw! Thank you! _Secondly, I'm sending Glinda a pair of pink, cushiony slippers so in case they fall on her head, they won't hurt her perfectly blonde hair_."

A pair of fluffy pink slippers gracefully floated from the ceiling and landed on the blonde's lap, causing her to wake up.

"Wha—what happened?" she took notice of the slippers and tiara on her lap and her face lit up. She let out an unearthly squeal and put both gifts on before awkwardly prancing around the room.

"We never should have bought her that jumbo bag of cotton candy," Elphaba muttered over to Fiyero.

"Well I never thought she'd eat it all in one sitting!" he defended himself.

"Well it looks like we have a newcomer to the show! Let's welcome **Aron LeStrange**, who has one request for Dorothy…_I think you should give Dorothy a Vicious snapping 'turtle' and make her hold it the whole show no matter how much it hurts_."

Dorothy stomped her foot.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning _turtles?_! It's not polite to have inside jokes! MINDY STOP LAUGHING!"

A restless turtle appeared on her lap and she cautiously picked it up.

"Well the jokes on you…I love this amphibian!"

"Turtles are reptiles, Dorothy," Elphaba corrected again.

"Well you would know—ow it snapped me!" she complained.

Rob the produce guy laughed.

"Next up is **darkgemwildcat**! First of all, congratulations for catching the Bye Bye Birdie reference, I'm impressed! _Dr. Dillamond, by the way i wish MY teachers were like you, so how did you learn to speak again_?"

"Well, how did Nessarose become, pardon my frazology, _unsquished_ from the house? Because Mindy made it so. Also, hooked on phonics really helped me a lot."

"_Nessa and Elphaba. i grant you both a GIANT feather each. Nessa you can tickle Boq until he begs for mercy, and Elphaba tickle Dorothy until she cries! or begs for mercy i guess..." _

Both sisters were granted two gigantic blue feathers.

"I suppose we could do what darkgem told us to do with these…" Nessa said thoughtfully. "Or…"

Both sisters stood side by side, holding the feathers and began to sing:

_"Sisters, sisters! There were never such devoted sisters!"_

_"Never had to have a chaperone, no sir!"_ Nessa sang.

_"I'm here to keep my eye on her,"_ Elphaba added.

_"Caring, sharing, every single thing that we are wearing!"_

_"When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome," _Nessa sang.

_"She wore the dress and I stayed home," _Elphaba sang.

"What's a Rome?" Glinda asked, coming to sit back down as the two sisters finished.

"Free brownies for the first one to guess what musical that scene just referenced," Mindy announced. "Let's welcome back **Latte-The-Cat **to the show... _if somehow you were the opposite gender for a day, what would you do_?"

"Ew!" Glinda exclaimed, out of breath from prancing about the room. "Why would I want to be a boy? Ew! _Ew_!"

"That depends, would I still be green?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know how to answer that question honestly," Morrible grumbled and the rest of the cast exchanged awkward glances.

"Well I know what I would do, I would sing songs like _Music of the Night_ and _Stars_ all day long," Mindy said. "Next question from **Elphaba**-**goodwitchofthewest16**, Elphaba, _have you ever had to tutor Fiyero at Shiz_?"

"Well I would have been willing to if he had ever _asked_ me!" Elphaba said.

"I didn't know you would agree to!"

"Of course I would have!"

"I miss Shiz…" Glinda sighed. "Things were so much _easier_ back then."

Dorothy nodded. "I wish we could all get along like we used to in school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy..."

"She didn't even go to Shiz!" Boq shouted.

Everyone gave her a look. "Did you even go to that school?" Morrible asked.

Dorothy shook her head slowly. "No…I just have a lot of feelings."

"Gosh Dorothy, you're so stupid!" Glinda asked.

"And Mindy hates me for it!" Dorothy cried.

"Dorothy, I don't hate you because you're stupid, you're stupid because I hate you," Mindy said. "Please refer to the Dorothy disclaimer at the beginning of this episode if you plan on reviewing about my views on Dorothy. Next we welcome **JennySL** who has a gift for Nessa_! Nessa I offically bestow upon you one pet turtle, that is, for some reason, painted silver."_

A small turtle with a silver shell appeared at Nessa's feet and she grinned, picking him up.

"What should I name him?" she asked the reviewers of this episode.

"I suppose time will tell. Review if you want a say in what Nessa should name her turtle!" Mindy yelled. "We have another question submitted for Doctor Dillamond by **listen2music4ever**, _when did you know that Elphaba could change history(by her smarts or her personality)_?"

"Ah, well that's a tough question. I just knew that Elphaba was a very bright and very open minded girl with great instincts about people…and Animals," he chuckled. "She really is the brightest witch of her age. Of this fandom," he added after a moment.

"Next we have **NyxBorn**, Nessarose_, how do you feel that in the book that Frex may not/isn't your father_?"

"Frex might not be my father?" she asked suddenly, her eyes wide.

"In the book, dear, in the _book_," Mindy said soothingly.

"But what if I get married someday and want my father to give me away? I have three possible fathers-"

"Actually you have _two_ possible-"

"_Honey honey how he thrills me, uh huh, honey honey_!" she started singing.

"Oh dear…"

"_I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more! And now I'm about to see…what you mean to meeeeeeeee…"_

_"_Next question is for everyone_, if you get into Hogwarts, what Houses do you think you would be in_?" Mindy read. "Well I'm afraid we have a dilemma, we do not have a sorting hat. So whoever looks like a good guy can be a Gryffindor, whoever looks like a bad guy can be a Slytherin, and the rest of you can do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" Boq piped up.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Mindy said, though she considers herself a Hufflepuff.

"Next up is **Fizzy Starburst**! For everyone, _what is your favorite Disney movie_?"

"Oooooh! Cinderella!" Glinda squealed, looking down at the growing pile of shoes at the side of her chair that all fit her perfectly.

"The Little Mermaid, I really admire Ursula. She's the person I most looked up to when I was a little girl," Morrible said.

"Like _you_ were ever a little girl," Mindy pointed out.

"Fiyero always cries when we watch Bambi together-"

"Fae I do _not_, I told you I was allergic to…sadness."

"Alice in Wonderland, because Alice _understands_ me!" Dorothy said.

"We have a new reviewer, let's welcome **The All Knowing**! Fiyero, _do you like turtles_?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINGING UP THE TURTLES?" Dorothy cried.

"I like turtles because they're all mellow, you know? They're all like, maybe I'll go eat some lettuce but I'm going to take my time because I'm a turtle," Fiyero explained. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Also, Glinda you might want to use this umbrella," Mindy said.

"Why?" Glinda asked as five pairs of sparkly shoes and a sparkly hat began falling from the sky, she opened up the umbrella just in time.

"Aaaah! That's bad luck!" Boq yelled.

"No Glinda's were harmed in the taping of this episode, thanks to Mindy's full proof umbrella! Don't get hurt from a falling shirt!" Mindy said.

"Did you just advertise something?"

"Hush. Let's welcome **JMbroadwayfan** who has given free cookies to everyone except Morrible, Boq, and Dorothy. Glinda also gets a free 'Wedding Supplies Planning Kit' and she has one question for Dorothy_, was she born that way or did she have annoyingness thrust upon her_?"

"No, no! You're saying it all wrong!" Glinda said, clearing her throat. "Was Dorothy born annoying? Or did she have annoyingness thrust _upon_ her? After all, she had an Uncle, she had an _Auntie_, as _some_ people do."

Dorothy opened her mouth but was interrupted when Rob the produce guy began clapping. Glinda turned around and looked at him.

"That was an amazing monologue," he complimented her. She flashed him a big smile.

"Why thank you, Rob the produce guy. I think you sell…tomatoes _very_ well."

"How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine, just fine," Glinda grinned before turning around, already forming a song in her head. _Robbie the produce boy, bring me produce, bring me joy! Oh Robbie the produce guy, I love him I love him I love him!_

"I think I'll break the awkward silence," Mindy suggested, "and welcome our last contestant **Therealfae**! Dorothy, _here's a laptop, figure out how to use it_!"

Dorothy looked up and a laptop fell into her lap.

"What is this?" she asked, beginning to click some keys. "Wait—what's a JPEG? It keeps saying 'operation aborted'! Is the screen supposed to go black like that…is it supposed to make that noise?"

"Ozcar, I dare you to go one chapter without green elixir!" Mindy read.

"What…um…no that's not necessary!" he said shakily. His precious bottle poofed out of his hand and he began grasping at thin air for it.

"Noooooooo! It's like my own personal brand of heroine!"

Rob the produce guy swatted him with a newspaper. "Sorry, Mindy told me to do that. She says no Twilight references."

"Don't worry, Therealfae, you got your Nessa support badge!" Mindy told the reviewer. "Well that's all for now! Remember to vote on our current polls, tell us what you think Nessa should name her pet turtle, what produce Rob should sell in the next episode, and be sure to name any movie or musical references you caught for virtual gifts and goodies!"

"Hey, what's a ?" Dorothy asked. "I found this thing called Mindy's Q&A with Wicked! Hey…this makes me look like a complete idiot! MINDY-"

**~*PLEASE STAND BY*~  
**

* * *

**YOUR TICKET TO THE SHOW!**

**V**


	10. Episode 8

Author Note: Thank you for those who followed the new rule and used the code word! **(Everyone who used the code word "Coffee Cream" last time gets a guy with a coffee cart to follow you around so whenever you want coffee he's there to give it to you)**

Also, I don't own any of the movies/books/musicals that I referenced in this episode. Some quotes were taken directly from said forms of media.

**NOTE**: Fanfiction document manager acted a little weird so the format might be slightly off, I tried my best to fix it all but I might have missed something.

If you read this author's note, please put "**pine tree"** in your next review.

* * *

**NESSA SCOREBOARD**

**Supporters**:

LittleGreenGirlxx, AnimegirlTohru, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, Whitermermage, Hedwig466, darkgemwildcat, ZeGabz, SunRise19, Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest1, BwayGeekForGood, bremela, DuckInTheHat, Sweet Lunacy, kym667103, I3Fiyerba, Latte-The-Cat, Twicked, SideshowJazz1, DefyingGravity4Good, DEgreeniFYgravity, YeroismyHero, Fizzy Starburst, FaeTheDevoutScholar, listen2music4ever, Wicked Is My Life, Novelist N Training, srhittson, Jedi Annie Scrambler, SazAnn, Aron LeStrange, JMbroadwayfan, twilightslittleangel, Lily-Ginny 4257, writergirl28

**Non-supporters:**

Shockheaded Peter's Sister, Anonymous, The All Knowing (on fence)

**SHOULD THE WIZARD GET A CHAIR?**

**Yes**:

Whitemermage, kym667103, SunRise19, Fizzy Starburst, Elphaba wannabe, Lily-Ginny 4257

**No**:

DefyingGravity4Good, darkgemwildcat, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, SazAnn, AnimeGirlTohru, Latte-The-Cat, twilightslittleangel

* * *

"Hey, hey! Look at me and my random burst of motivation! That's right; I'm updating my Q&A again! First of all, I'd like to thank all of you guys from the bottom of my heart for making this possibly the most successful Wicked Q&A on fanfiction! Gold stars and unicorns for all! So thank you—just really _thank_-"

"Don't start crying, we all know you're not _that_ sentimental, Mindy. We're on a time limit!" Elphaba called up.

"Oh fine," Mindy rolled her eyes. "…but can I just say one more thing? **Shockheaded ****Peter's ****Sister****'****s** last review made the last chapter totally worth writing! Round of applause? Okay, there was a round of applause you just couldn't hear it through your computer screen. So without further adieu, let us welcome back the characters of Wicked and, of course, Rob the produce guy! You spoke, and I listened. But three different people said three different things, so Rob will be selling watermelons in this chapter," Mindy announced.

Glinda grinned.

"Oh I just _love_, watermelons, Rob! You know, pink goes good with green," she said, pleased with the use of her overused, but still magnificent, musical quote.

"And even though it is still pretty close, the Wizard still doesn't get a chair for this chapter. Keep sending in votes, 'cause now it's up to you! Last announcement, I promise, we had several great suggestions on what to name Nessa's new turtle but I can't decide. So vote on what you think its name should be, either _Noodles __the __Great_ (submitted by **Therealfae**) or _Shimmering __Sylvie_ (submitted by **Twicked**). Now, our first reviewer for the day was **ZeGabz** who asks Nessa and Elphaba, _have __you __ever __gone __to __a __really __crazy __party __before_?"

Nessa and Elphaba exchanged nervous and accusing glances at each other.

"Well heaven knows I never did!" Elphaba spoke up at once. "I was always very devoted to my studies and never even had time to _think_ about-"

Glinda turned her attention from Rob, with whom she was politely conversing with, and gave Elphaba a look.

"Well what about that one time you stumbled into the dorm at three o'clock in the morning? What were you doing then, huh?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Glinda! You _pinky_ _swore_ me that you'd never tell anyone about that! What kind of world do we live in when I can't even trust your _pinky __swears_!"

"No! Elphie, you can trust me! I promise!" Glinda stuttered, looking guilty. Elphaba crossed her arms and looked away.

"_You_ went to a party?" Fiyero asked Elphaba, intrigued.

Elphaba glared at him. "You don't remember? You were _there_, remember when-" she leaned over and whispered into his ear. Fiyero nodded.

"Oh, right!"

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped. "You went to a party with _Fiyero_ and you didn't tell me?"

"Well you broke your promise, which is _worse_."

"Before this argument results into another catfight scene, let's move on. Morrible_,__when __did __you __stop __using __your __first __name?__Was __it __embarrassing __or __were __you __just __so __horrible __people __stopped __using __it __to __call __you __Horrible __Morrible_?"

Morrible sneered in no one's particular direction.

"I, _for __your __information_, happen to have a very _lovely_ name. It's Cruella Dolores Mary Yolanda Velma Stormy Ursula Evil Enchantress Morrible!"

Everyone stared at her.

"So why did you stop using it?" Boq finally asked.

"Well it took too long to write on documents so I just started writing Morrible."

"Hmm…" Mindy said thoughtfully. "Kind of reminds me of that well-rounded and realistic character I made once, _Mary-Sue__Starlight__Magenta__Frosting__Crystal__Rose__Feather__Sunshine__Sweetness__Flawless_. She's copyrighted, you can't use her. Okey-dokey, next reviewer is **FaeTheDevoutScholar**! She has granted Glinda a-"

"Ahh! Where did Glinda go?" Rob yelled.

Everyone looked to where Glinda's chair was, but she was no where to be seen. The silence was broken when they heard a loud shriek.

"Where did I go? I can't see my manicured nails!" Glinda called, seemingly from nowhere.

"See? This is what happens when people interrupt me," Mindy sighed. "Just like Into the Woods, do you think those characters did so well after the eliminated the narrator? As I was saying, she has granted Glinda a sparkly red invisibility cloak."

"I'm invisible?" Glinda said, soon her head became visible as she shook the cloak off of her, which had landed on her head.

"Ooooooh! Look at this!" she said, looking at the cloak. "Just think of all I could do with this!"

Elphaba paled. "Mindy, you can't permit this!"

"I don't make the rules," Mindy answered.

"Wait a clock-tick…yes you do! You can do whatever you want! Do you know what damage Glinda could do with that cloak?"

"I don't know, but it'll be interesting to find out. Now she also gives Dorothy a free peach because biologically tomatoes are—oh I don't know. Dorothy, you get a peach."

"I'm allergic to peaches!" she cried. "Auntie Em could never put her homemade peach jelly on my toast, it was so sad!"

"Well you get a peach anyway. And Elphaba, you get a four leave clover and some poppies."

A pile of poppy petals and a clover fell over Elphaba's head, many of which falling in her hair. She coughed.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked as Fiyero began picking some of the petals out of her hair.

"Our next audience member is **Jedi****Annie****Scrambler**. Glinda, _why __in __Wizard __of __Oz __do __you __give __that __brat __Nessa__'__s __shoes, __knowing __she __wants __to __go __home __AND __knowing __the __shoes __will __take __her __home.__Then __let __her __go __around __and __mess __all __of __Oz __up __to __FINALLY __tell __her__(after __she's '__killed' __your __best__friend) __that __the __shoes __will __indeed __take __her __home_?"

Glinda giggled, admiring her new cloak.

"Those shoes never had the power to take her _home_, why would they? They were just shoes. Fabulously stylish, yes, but not magical. Well I guess since Elphie bewitched them they were technically magical—oh well-I just said a quick spell to get her home. I just gave them to her because I was mad at Elphie and I thought they would look nice with her outfit, I regret it now. It clashed terribly with the yellow brick road."

"Elphaba_, __have __you __ever __heard __of __Maureen __Johnson_?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to remind everyone that I am _Elphaba_, not Idina Menzel."

"Our next review is from **Twicked** for Cruella Dolores Mary Yolanda Velma Stormy Ursula Evil Enchantress Morrible, _when __did __you __first __start __to __look __like __a __fish?__Or __were __you __born __that __way_?"

"Baby I was born this way!" Boq sang out before Nessa whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"I have no idea why people keep comparing me to a fish! I can't even swim!" Morrible complained. "I should sue _all_ of you."

"Good luck with that, I have Billy _Flynn_ as my lawyer," Mindy smirked. "Razzle dazzle 'em! Now for the gifts, Twicked has granted Dr. Dillamond a pair of taps!"

The old Goat was pleased when a pair of shoes appeared before him.

"Why thank you, miss," he said, putting them on. "_To __dance __again, __I__'__ve __been __waiting __all __these __years __to __dance __again!_"

"Here are some shiny stickers for Nessa's turtle who has yet to be named. I feel like Santa without the beard, there's one more gift. _A __house __sized __bag __of __cotton __candy__…_for Glinda."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessarose, Boq, Dorothy, Doctor Dillamond, Morrible, and the Wizard. Toto barked unhappily and Rob covered his ears as Glinda's face lit up.

With a thud, an enormous plastic bag filled with cotton candy fell from the ceiling, bouncing a bit before landing near Glinda but not crushing her. She was speechless as she stared at it before walking over to it and hugging the bag that covered the pure wispy pink sugar.

Fiyero and Elphaba grasped each others hands tightly in horror and Nessa looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going to happen to us?" Elphaba asked Fiyero softly.

"I don't know, Fae, I don't know."

"Before anything goes wrong maybe I should introduce the next reviewer!" Mindy interjected quickly. "Let's welcome **DefyingGravity4Good** who has a question for Elphaba_. __How __exactly __did __you __cope __with __all __of __the __bullying __and __teasing __that __you __were __put __through __during __your __childhood_?"

"Two words: _serenity __now_!" she said. "No, I'm only kidding. It was actually really difficult, but I just did my best to ignore it and eventually I developed a very thick skin and began to accept it."

"Next question, _Glinda __do __you __have __a __favorite __article __of __clothing? _Um…Glinda?"

Everyone looked over to her chair and she was, once again, missing.

"Did she put on the invisibility cloak again?" Mindy asked.

"No, it's right here," Fiyero pointed it out.

"…she's not in the bag of cotton candy, is she?" Elphaba finally asked in horror.

Everyone looked to the bag.

"Glinda?" Elphaba called.

"I'm fine, don't bother me!" Glinda's muffled voice called out from the bag. "Whatever the question was, I'm sure the answer was my shoes. So _shoes_!" she called.

"Hmm…that actually _did_ answer the question. Next question is from **SideshowJazz1**_, __what __is __the __most __redeeming __feature __of __your __LEAST __favorite __person __in __the __room?_"

All of the characters (except Glinda) glanced around the room at people like people do after a teacher announces that you'll have to choose partners for a group project.

"Well Morrible is very intelligent and for the most part gave me an excellent education at Shiz," Elphaba finally said. "If it weren't for the second act of the show, I would have continued to look up to her as an excellent role model," she glared.

"Boq, among his numerous _bad_ qualities, was responsible for one of the first happy nights of my life," Nessa said with a touch of sadness. "I really enjoyed dancing at the Ozdust."

"Elphaba is my daughter, and redeemy enough for me!" the Wizard said.

"Er—the Wizard likes the color green? I suppose?" Fiyero said slowly. "And he's Elphaba's fath—I'm going to stop talking now. Still don't like him."

"Glinda has pretty hair!" Dorothy piped up.

"Oh like she's _really_ your least favorite person in this room!" Elphaba pointed out.

"I would really like to contribute something but I just—_can__'__t_," Morrible said.

Glinda finally crawled out of the cotton candy bag, her hands shaky and a bit and her eyes darting everywhere. Rob went over to her and picked out a small piece of cotton candy out of her hair and gave her a slice of watermelon which she took gratefully.

"Next we have **Therealfae** who asks Elphaba_, __if __Fiyero __brought __an __orange __fire __breathing __llama __named __Jerry, __would __you __teach __it __to __speak_?"

Elphaba frowned.

"What kind of absurd question is that? Technically, llama's can't talk. If you were talking about a Llama who has lost all powers of speech then I would indeed teach him, if he were willing to learn."

"Oh can we keep him, Elphaba, please?" Fiyero begged.

"He doesn't exist, Yero."

"Oh, right."

"Next we welcome **twilightslittleangel**to the show! _To __Elphaba __and __Fiyero, __Do __you __ever __feel __creeped __out __by __the __Fiyeraba __Fluff __Fics __that __are __so __numerous __in __the __fandom? __Have __you __ever __read __some __of __them_?"

"Well, Fiyero won't let me read any because he says they'll anger me too much," Elphaba grumbled. "I feel they're flattering at best, but strange. I don't understand the appeal."

"Uh…what she said," Fiyero nodded. "Though…I have read a few-"

"I know, so have I."

"What? I told you not to, Fae!"

"You can't tell me what to do! Thanks for trying to protect me, but I can handle it."

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be soooo _weird_ if our whole life right at this very _moment_ was just a fanfiction?" Glinda asked, shaking from too much sugar.

"Stop being silly, Glinda," Elphaba scolded. "That's _ridiculous_."

"Yes—er-yes—okay! She has also suggested that we give Boq a Cats T-shirt," Mindy said.

A plain black shirt with two yellow eyes fell into Boq's lap. He looked at it before putting it on.

"It's—er—it's a little tight," he said, barely being able to lift his arms because the shirt was so form fitting. Nessa giggled.

"**EnjolraSiriuSkywalker34** _dares __everyone __for __the __rest __of __the __fic __to __call __the __Wizard __Gilderoy __Lockhart_."

"Hey, he's that guy who everyone thought was really great and impressive until people found out he was just a huge fake the whole time—oh…" the Wizard said.

"Oh! I just understood the connection as I typed that," Mindy announced proudly. **"****listen2music4ever**is up next! _I __was __wondering __if __Elphaba __and __Fiyero __knew __about __Liir __(from __the __book) __and __what __would __their __reaction __to __him __would __be __if __he __came __in __the __Q__&__A_?"

"Liir?" Elphaba asked, frowning. "Fiyero, do we have a son that we don't know about?"

"I don't believe so, unless he belonged in some alternate universe…definitely not in the musical. Ha! Next thing we know you'll be allergic to _water_ or something."

"Ha!" Elphaba cackled. "Preposterous."

"No Glinda, you've had enough cotton candy for one day," Rob said. Glinda pouted and ate a chunk of her watermelon.

"Also, _I __was __wondering __if __Glinda __has __a __little __crush __on __Rob_," Mindy read.

Glinda and Rob both turned very red and Glinda slid the invisibility cloak over her head silently to hide her face.

"Um…no?" she said guiltily. Rob pretended to be very interested in the floor.

"Let's welcome **Lily-Ginny** **4257** to the show now who has, cue dramatic music, given me the Sorting Hat to sort you guys! But since that would take awhile, I say anyone who looks like a good guy can go to Gryffindor anyone who looks like a bad guy goes to Slytherin and the rest of you can do whatever you want."

**~_Sorting__Results_~**

Elphaba- Gryffindor (almost a Ravenclaw)

Glinda- Hufflepuff

Fiyero- Gryffindor

Nessarose- Hufflepuff

Boq- Ravenclaw

Doctor Dillamond- Ravenclaw

Morrible- Slytherin

Wizard- Slytherin

Dorothy- Muggle

"And I have seen A Very Potter Sequel but, unfortunately, the scarf of sexual preference is on vacation right now and unable to fulfill its duties. Our last contestant for this episode is **writergirl28**, Elphaba_,__I __dare __you __to __bake __a __batch __of __cupcakes, __ingredients __of __choice __and __give __them __to __everyone __in __the __Q&A_."

"What do I look like, Betty Crocker?" she complained. "Well…I suppose I can bake them in between episodes because I'm sure I'll have plenty of time, but I want the reviewers to vote and decide what ingredients I should use," she bargained.

"Fair enough," Mindy agreed.

The rest of the room exchanged nervous glances, hoping the reviewers wouldn't be too cruel to them.

"Fiyero, _I __dare __you __to __read __the __entire __Hunger __Games __series __and __not __cry. __At __all_."

"Hey, I do _not_ cry," Fiyero defended himself. Elphaba suppressed laughter. "And second of all, I do not read."

Elphaba shrugged, looking at her hands.

"I don't know, I love someone who is into books" she said. The moment she said this and looked up Fiyero was already halfway through the first page of the first book.

"Quiet Elphaba, I'm reading," he said. "Is Buttercup a cat or Cat?"

"Alright, well I think that's all we have for this episode! Keep reading and reviewing, sending gifts, giving dares, causing chaos, etc…Thank you for keeping this story alive! Tell me what references you caught and vote on the following: _What __ingredient __should __Elphaba __use? __Should __Nessa__'__s __turtle __be __named __Shimmering __Sylvie __or __Noodles __the __Great? __What __produce __item __should __Rob __sell __next __time?_ And if you're new to the show, please vote on our _Nessa __support __poll_ and whether or not the Wizard deserves a chair. _Until __we __meet __again!_"

* * *

**YOUR TICKET TO THE SHOW**

**V**


End file.
